The Downfall of Jo Martinez?
by Mzilly
Summary: AU Jo doesn't know her father. Throughout the case she is working on she finds him and it might bring some consequences for her and Henry & Jo have been dating for 2 years and want to start a family but they run into problems with and Jo begins to question herself.
1. Chapter 1

"Henry! Go get Hunter before he eats all the cookies again" as Jo gave him a hurry up look from the couch as their little one was always the adventurer around the house.

Henry sighed and hurried off the couch to see his little boy in the box of cookies again that they tried to hide so many times.

Little Hunter had dark brown hair with green eyes and little chubby cheeks that Jo couldn't help to smile when she saw them and the little guy had chocolate and crumbs on his mouth and around him on the floor.

"Hunter cookies are for later, Henry said" as he pulled the box away from his son. Hunter started crying and crawling towards the box and saying Dada.

Then as Hunter was about to get the box back, Jo swooped in and took little Hunter and the cookies both in her arms.

"Jo said to Hunter, Hey big boy we are going to watch SpongeBob now and Hunter got all excited and smiled in her arms and then Jo shot a disapproving wifey look to Henry.

As Jo came back from putting Hunter in his pen to watch SpongeBob and put the cookies away, she went up to Henry and said " I know you let him have it when I'm not here, Henry he can some but not all day….HE WILL BE UP ALL NIGHT!

"Who told you? Did Abe tell you?" Henry said all in a guilty tone.

"No, your face told me, Hunter has you wrapped around his finger." Jo said as she chuckled

Then the Jo's cell phone rang and Henry said "I'm guessing it's a murder?."

Her cell phone just keep ringing and Henry said " Jo aren't you going to answer that?"

Then Jo rolled over the left side of her bed when she realized she was just dreaming and answered her phone.

When she answered the phone it was Lt. Reece and she told her to meet her at Central Park west near the Central Park zoo because there has been a murder.

Then Jo hung up and got ready to go she thought to herself she knew this was no regular murder because Reece was only there when it is a high profile murder case.

On her drive to the crime scene, Jo thought about her dream about Henry and her having a little one and she knew why she had the dream because they have been talking a lot lately about having kids and what it would be like with little ones around. She thought to herself that she could not believe it has been 2 years of dating Dr. Henry "Know it All "Morgan and she smiled to herself thinking of the places they gone and memories they made in those 2 years. Jo knew a lot women after 2 years would start to get worried or anxious about their man not proposing but Jo was not worried she knew Henry he was probably over thinking it.

Jo parked her car and when she got out she buttoned up her long black coat that Henry bought her one year for a birthday gift and was ready to see the crime scene on this chilly January day.

Jo walked to crime scene tape and flashed her badge and let the officer know who she was as she walking to near the body she was greeted by Detective Hanson.

" Hey Jo, Good morning! Where is Doctor Boy?" Hanson asked.

Jo glared at Hanson and thought Really?! "But said why? Is he supposed to be with me?" in a semi-confused but playful tone.

Hanson stumbling for his words seeing Jo was getting upset by asking that just said "I just figured he be with you since you guys are a couple….you do share a bed right?"

"Oh my God, Hanson!" Jo said as she was laughing as she continued "for you information he was at Abe's last night and I was at my place".

"Can we see the body now?" Jo asked as she was laughing.

Hanson smiled and chuckled and said "Sure".

As Jo walked near the body she stopped in her tracks when she saw the injuries and marks on the body.

Jo said in shock "I thought they caught this guy?"

Lt. Reece walked next to Jo and said "Well they did or they thought did, he is Prison right now serving a life sentence"

" This why we cannot let this case drag on too long we can't have this city in fear of this again" Lt. Reece said in a firm tone.

"I'll let Lucas tell you the info on this one and then get to it detective" Reece said she was walking away from the crime scene.

Jo bent down near the body and just looked at before she got a thought, Lucas starting talking.

" Before I begin, I called Henry's place and Abe told me he was letting in him sleep in because they been up on renovating the place" Lucas said

"Yes, I know. That's why I didn't call him I figured he would be exhausted they been working on it for a while" Jo said as she was moving her hand in circular motion wanting Lucas to continue with the findings of the body.

Lucas noticing Jo wanted the findings of the body as stammered a little bit and said…."Uhhh. He was tortured first fingers are all broken and then they decided to slice him in on both sides with 3 marks with 2 T's and 1 M ".

Lucas put his hand on his chin and said " Hmmmmm..TMT? Maybe they are fans of Teenage Mutant Turtles as Lucas smiled…and he put his hand up for a high five.

Jo just shook her head and shot Lucas a quick glare and said "Or, how about This My Turf?" and continued "Other bodies had the same markings and they are marking them for death".

"That could work too."Lucas said

" Hopefully this is a copy cat murder because if it's not that means they got the wrong guy in jail right now" as Jo just continued to look at the body.

"Well I won't know any more info until I get to the morgue." Lucas said

"Then I see you back there and hopefully Henry will join us". Jo said as she got up to stand and start walking back to her car.

Meanwhile back at Abe's, Henry just woke up and was eating breakfast with Abe when he said to Abe: "I'm surprised Jo or Lucas didn't call today with a murder?"

Abe looking at newspaper answered " They did but I told them you needed sleep"

"YOU DID WHAT? ABRAHAM THIS IS MY JOB!" as Henry scolded him he hurried from the table to get ready for work.

Abe just let him rush off and would deal with it later.

As Henry was about to leave, Abe stopped him and said "You are going to see a certain detective at work, that detective that you have been dating for two years and that should have a ring on her finger".

"Abraham, I do not want to talk about this right now". Henry said serious tone

" Why, because you don't think you are enough for her because Henry you known that woman for three years and she loves you more than anything, she would stand in front of bus for you" Abe said as he pointed at finger at his father.

"I don't want something to happen to her because of me". Henry said with a worried tone.

Abe just shook his head and said " Henry you have to live your life and you guys have been through so much already, if she heard you right now she would tell don't worry and plus you can't underestimate the strength of Jo Martinez". "So give the girl a ring Henry"

" Yes, Yes, you are right Abraham. I will do it soon" Henry said smiling as he thought of Jo and how he still cannot believe that woman is by his side.

Abe smiled and said "Good, now you can go to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review Ken and thanks for follows and favorites everyone! The street I made up in this chapter…There is probably no 74** **th** **Canterbury street in Brooklyn. This is a long chapter but I hope you guys like it.**

When Henry arrived at the morgue he saw Jo looking at a vanilla folder that probably had all the info of the victim that was next to her on the metal slab.

He also saw Lucas looking at the body; Henry guessed he would be telling Jo about cause of death.

As Henry walked toward the detective and his assistant M.E. he said in disappointing tone"You started without me, Lucas".

Lucas looked up from the body and shook his head and said "Oh. No, just ran the fingerprints for Jo, come over do you thing Doc".

As Henry went near the body on the metal slab he joined Jo on the side looking at his office and Lucas was on the other side where he could see the people entering and exiting the morgue.

Before Henry started to examine the body, he wanted to see how his beautiful girlfriend was doing this morning.

"So how are you this morning, detective?" Henry said as he was standing on Jo's right side.

"Oh, so now it's back to detective now" Jo said with playful manner as her face lit up with amusement with teasing Henry.

Henry who was confused said "No, no, I just thought …..Before Henry could finish his sentence, Jo interrupted him and nudged an elbow into his side playfully and said "Henry I was playing around, calm down and let's get to the Vic."

As Henry was ready to get started on the Victim, Lucas said all giddy "Gosh, you two are so cute; you guys are my favorite couple".

Both Henry and Jo rolled their eyes and then finally Henry was ready to get down to business on the victim.

"Anyway" Henry said as he looked at Lucas.

He looked at the victim's chest and saw the markings of the letters of TMT and then he looked up at both Jo and Lucas.

Jo knew that look and knew Henry noticed something and said "Henry, would you like to share with the class what you are thinking" as she smiled at him.

Henry chuckled at Jo's sass and then said "These are the same markings of TMT Killer" as he pointed to the markings and continued "I thought they caught him 5 years ago, I remember reading about that case."

As Henry examined the body more and said "the only difference I notice from this victim to other victims I read about this case is this victim fought back" as Henry picked up the victim's hand and showed Jo how he defended himself.

"Before the Killer broke his hand and tortured him he used his hands to block the moves of his attack which why his hands and arms are the most badly injured and he was smart to protect his chest" Henry said as he was still searching all over the body to find clues.

Then Henry jumped a little and saw a needle marking on his neck and said "Even if you know all defense moves in the world, you can't defend poison."

Jo looked at her partner kind in surprise because none of the other victims were poisoned. She then asked Henry just to be sure it was right.

"Are you sure, Henry?" Jo said unsure tone.

"Yes, Yes, I'm sure, I have seen this before this man knew how to fight but his killers must have prepared for him to able to do this and then when he was suffering from the poison they tortured him and carved the markings." Henry said in a sure tone as he pointed to each area as he explained everything.

Jo just shook her head as she said"Just like the other victims, they marked them while they were alive."

Jo looked down at the information she had of the victim and said "Alright, now that we know he how died, let's see how he lived" as she grabbed Henry's arm for he could help her find more clues about the victim.

Henry and Jo now were driving to victim's home as Jo was listening to Henry read the victim's info from the folder.

"Troy Williamson, 28, White/African American, and 5'11 and he has no criminal past." Henry said surprised.

"He continued as he said Troy lives in 74th Canterbury Street in Brooklyn" Henry said

"Then it looks like we are going to Brooklyn". Jo said as she turned to Henry and smiled at him.

As they continued to drive to Brooklyn, Jo thought this would be a perfect time to ask about the renovations Henry and Abe were doing to their place.

"So Henry, how are the renovations going?" Jo asked pleasantly.

Henry looked over to Jo and said "They are going really good and just wish Abe and I prepared ourselves for the mess and dirt that comes with it." Henry's face shriveled up just thinking about it.

Jo laughed and said "Well, that's going happen when you are doing a project like that Mr. Fix it."

Jo continued "Why did you guys decide to renovate the place anyway?"

" Well, I thought you live there too and we have been talking about maybe have kids in the future, so I thought the place needs a little more space and a modern touch" Henry said as softly touched Jo's arm.

Jo took her left hand softly put her hand over Henry's and smiled at the thought the Henry really is invested in the relationship and just was very grateful to have him she thought.

"Aww, I like it, Classic and Modern just like us" Jo said laughed a little bit as saying that.

Before answering Henry thought "Yes, I like that and I going to use that when I propose to her but who knows when but soon."

Henry smiled and let out a chuckle and said "yes, your right."

They were about 5 minutes away from Troy Williamson's place when Henry was thinking about how and when he would propose to Jo.

Jo could tell Henry was really focused on something because he was quiet and he was never quiet but she just left him alone in his thoughts.

When Henry & Jo arrived at Troy's apartment they saw that this was not the best area and then they found the apartment supervisor to let them in Troy's place.

Troy's apartment was on the 2nd floor and while they were walking to it, Jo decided to ask the apartment supervisor some questions.

"Have you notice anybody around here different lately or that Troy was acting differently?" Jo asked the supervisor.

"Honestly, Detective I don't see much of tenants unless they have a problem, not that these are not nice people is just how it is." The supervisor said as he shrugged.

Then the supervisor continued "I did see and hear a lot of Troy though."

Jo curious asked "And why is that?"

"He helped a lot the tenants out of legal problems; he even helped me out a lot." The supervisor answered.

"He was a lawyer and a really smart kid, wasn't one of those jerk lawyers because he looked out for the working people and he wasn't making much himself." The supervisor said as they arrived at the door of Troy's place and unlocked his place.

Before he left he asked Jo "Why all the questions? Is Troy alright?"

Jo and Henry stood there at entrance of the door when Jo sadly said "He was found murdered this morning."

She saw the supervisor almost go into tears and as he was leaving he said to them "Please, find who was responsible for his death; he was one of the good ones".

As Henry and Jo went into Troy's apartment, Jo went first to make sure everything was good and clear.

It didn't take long because apartment was not that big because he had one small bed room, bathroom, and small open kitchen that was connected to small living room.

After Jo cleared everything the two went searching for anything they could find about Troy.

As Henry was looking through Troy's things he noticed on the wall there was a framed degree from Columbia University and thought he would keep this in mind of things to remember about Troy.

Henry looked through a little desk he had in his living room and then found a writing pad that had a law firm name on it and shouted from the living room "Jo, I think I know where Troy worked."

Jo ran from the bedroom with 5 cell phones in her hand and said "Where?"

Henry held the writing pad up and said "Furman and Lowe and Oh, I seen bunch of news clippings of the TMT case in his desk."

Jo looked at Henry curiously and said "Hmm, Good we now know where he works and maybe he was digging into the TMT case and that's what got him killed?"

As Jo continued on "I found five burner phones in his bedroom which is very suspicions and from what I see he called one number over and over again on them"

"He had the different phones but called the same number over and over, that doesn't make sense." Henry said confused.

"Well, a lot this case so far has not made sense". Jo said as she laid the phones on the table.

As she grabbed Henry to exit Troy's place she said " Let me call CSU to see if they find any more evidence on his computer or anywhere else and hopefully by time we go back to the precinct Hanson will know who Troy called."

After she called CSU in Troy's apartment complex she said to Henry "Alright Henry, two more stops, Furman and Lowe, and then to the state prison."

As they were driving to Furman and Lowe Law Firm which about a 25 minute ride, Jo said to Henry "You know if want to get away from the mess at your house or Abe you always welcome to stay with me, Henry." Jo flashed him a flirty smile after saying that.

Henry arched one eye brow and said in a seductive tone "How about starting tonight?"

Jo laughed a little while smiling and said "Sure."

Then about 25 minutes later they finally arrived at Furman and Lowe Law firm where Troy worked.

Both Henry and Jo could see as they walked in the building that this was up and coming firm it was in a small little building and the all lawyers had cubicles except the partners of the firm and the receptionist.

Jo and Henry went up to the receptionist desk and Jo asked as she flashed her badge I would like to see Furman and Lowe please?"

"Ummmm. Sure" As the receptionist called both of the law partners to the desk.

Then two men in their mid-30's, tall, and both had a suit and tie on. One had a blue suit on and one had dark black suit on.

The man in the blue suit introduced both of them to Jo and Henry by saying "Hello, I'm Rod Furman and this is Sam Lowe, How can we help you today?"

"You can answer some questions about Troy Williamson?" Jo said

Almost nervously Furman said "Ok, Sure. Let's go to my office."

As they went to Furman's office he pulled out 2 chairs for Jo and Henry and then his partner Lowe just stood by Furman as sat down in his big cushy chair by his desk.

"So why do you want to know about Troy, who has not showed up to work today?" Furman asked while sitting back in his chair.

"Troy was found murdered near Central Park Zoo today and we found the markings TMT on him which are the same TMT Killings he was looking into." Jo said in a serious tone.

"Oh..Well I'm sorry to hear that and about the TMT killings, yes he wanted us to look in the case and try to appeal it but we told we don't have the resources for that serious crime appeal" Furman said with almost no empathy."

Jo and Henry looked at each other and just couldn't believe that either one of the lawyers showed no emotion about Williamson's death.

Henry asked "How long has Troy worked here?"

Furman as he was playing with his tie said "4 years, he interned here first then we hired him because he was a good lawyer but he likes to do the working man's cases and we are looking for cases that will bring us money."

Furman continued "so we paid him what he earned because you do low level cases, you get low level money".

Jo and Henry just shot surprised looks at each other with what they just heard and the Jo said "I think that's all we need and thank you for answering our questions." Jo gave these Law jerks a fake smile and a handshake.

As Henry and Jo walked out of that place and into the car, Jo said in almost anger "That is why I hate lawyers."

Henry just had a disgusted face and nodded in agreement and said "I wonder why he stayed there, he wanted fight for everyday people and they just wanted money."

Jo sighed and said "Yeah I wonder that too, maybe the prison visit to TMT killer will us tell why?"

It took Jo and Henry about 35 minutes to get to the state prison from the law firm and once they were through all the security they were ready to meet the TMT Killer.

Jo and Henry were sitting down on metal bench waiting for him when the door opened a 5 ft'11 African-American man in his mid- 30's wearing an orange jumpsuit came walking through the door with officers as they guided him to sit down on the other side of the bench facing Henry and Jo.

" The TMT killer A.K.A Marcus Murphy, we would like to know more about lawyer named Troy Williamson that visits you quite a lot I heard" Jo said in serious tone.

"First, call me Marcus and what do you want to know about Troy?" Marcus said as he threw his hands up in confusion.

"Well, we want to know if you had anything do with Troy's murder this morning by the Central Park Zoo." Jo asked as she showed the picture of the body.

Marcus slammed his fists down on the table in anger and said "THEY KILLED TROY, THEY KILLED MY BROTHER."

Marcus continued as he got emotional "I told him don't dig in this, I got myself into it but he was in to fighting for was right and such good kid"

Jo seeing Marcus so emotional was started to put doubts in her that he was the TMT killer but she had do her job so she continued to ask questions.

"Ok, Marcus who is they? And Troy is your brother"? Jo asked curiously.

Marcus still emotional said the "The Spanish shadow and his assistant and no Troy is not my brother by blood but I raised that boy since he was 14."

"The Spanish shadow?" Jo curiously asked

"Yes, they call him that because all people that deal with him except his assistant has never seen his face but only hears his Spanish accent when he talks and if you do see his face that means you are on death's door." Marcus said.

Henry popped in the conversation and said "If I may ask, how did you meet Troy?"

Marcus smiled and said "I was 24 and l was volunteering for this shelter and I noticed Troy always hanging outside it, like he wasn't sure to go in it or not but I went out there for the next week and gave him some food and talked about baseball because boy he loved it."

Marcus continued "He knew every player for every team and all the stats for each of them."

Henry smiled at what Marcus said and asked him "Did he have a hard family life?"

Marcus sighed and said "Yes, his Parents abused him and he finally ran away when he was 14 and he heard that one night his parents got so drunk that they killed each other in a shootout."

Henry then asked Marcus "How did he afford Columbia University?"

Marcus smiled and said "He got a scholarship there, he was the valedictorian in high school got a 4.0 GPA and was a part of every sport or club you could think of."

He continued "When he started to live with me, I wanted better for him and so I always encouraged him to do sports and clubs to keep him busy and make sure he didn't get sucked in to the street life."

Marcus added "When he went to Columbia to become a lawyer, I was not surprised the boy always fought for justice and the little man…or I thought he was going be a cop."

While Jo appreciated knowing Troy and Marcus back story she wanted to know how he got mixed up with the "Spanish Shadow" and framed for murder so she got back in the conversation.

"How did you get involved with the Spanish Shadow and let yourself take the blame for 4 killings and being in here for the past 5 years"? Jo asked Marcus.

"Well, I was hurting for money and I was trying to help Troy buy his textbooks so I asked a dealer who I used deal with before I starting dealing drugs myself where could I sell the big scores and they told me this guy in Manhattan would pay me big money if you sold his packages but he never told me that I would have to give my life." Marcus said sighing.

He continued " So I went to this Manhattan warehouse near the MP Dog park and this guy with a bow tie tells me what to sell and I thought alright one deal and that's it, I'm good this is over but no. The bow tie guy says you are one of us now and long story short I tried to get out but they beat me up pretty good and told me if I didn't take on these murders that they would murder me too."

Jo just thought now this case was making sense that there was a crime boss staking his turf and killing anybody in the way of doing that.

Jo said to Marcus "I'm guessing they figured out Troy trying to fight for your innocence, so they killed him?"

"Maybe half of that and he talked to people connected to him and word got around, the Spanish Shadow called a hit on him" Marcus said in a depressed tone.

He continued "The Spanish Shadow is dangerous and well connected man Detective; he controls the governor, the mayor, some of the press, and even cops"

" This man has money tied to everyone and no one is safe with him roaming the streets, in fact by time you leave detective, I will soon be on the hit list and probably dead by midnight because I said too much already but I just want justice for Troy." Marcus added.

"I will get you extra protection or away from everybody in here" Jo said

"Detective that will not work because all dirty cops in here, by the way I would think you two are on the hit list too now, so be careful." Marcus said with some worry.

Marcus signaled for the guards to take him to back to his cell and before he left the room he said "Please, get these guys off our streets."

Jo and Henry just sat in the room in silence for a couple minutes before exiting and headed back to the precinct.

On the ride back to the precinct, Henry and Jo were mostly silent but then Henry decided to end the silence.

"Jo, we have to do something for him?" Henry said in worried tone

"Henry, I know I was affected by his story too and he seems like he wanted to try to make a better life but he choose the wrong help for it." Jo said in depressed tone.

She continued on "Look I'm going get him extra protection and we are going get this "Spanish Shadow" and get Marcus out of prison."

Then about 20-25 minutes later they were back at the 11th precinct and she walked up to her desk with Henry, Hanson rushed towards her.

" Jo, Jo, I found the guy your man Troy called and Oh he was a piece of work, let me tell you." Hanson said as stopped right in front of Jo and Henry to tell them the developments of the case.

He continued "He called Jay Nash a coffee shop owner whose shop is located 25 minutes away from the precinct and it gets better he has a record for trafficking drugs and you will never believe what we found next to the cocoa powder."

As Jo was about to answer, Lucas snuck up on all of them and said slowly and loud "Cocaine powder".

All of them rolled their eyes at Lucas as he continued and said "Get it, cocaine powder, cocoa powder…you guys are no fun." Lucas pouted at all of them and just went back down to the morgue.

"Anyway, here is all the info on Nash with pictures of all the cocaine in his coffee shop; he is in the interrogation room." Hanson said as handed Jo all the information.

Jo and Henry both knew once Hanson said there were drugs in his shop that Nash was probably connected to the Spanish Shadow somehow.

Jo had one hand on the door of the interrogation room but before she went in she thought to herself there were couple things she wanted to get out of Nash like

· How is he connected to the Spanish Shadow?

· What he knows about the Spanish Shadow?

· And why did Troy contact him?

Then Jo went in the room and sat at the table where Jay Nash, a man who looked in his 40's, reeked of smell of cigarettes and coffee beans was waiting for her.

"Look if this is for the drug charge let's just move this process along lady" Nash said all cocky.

"Drug charge? That is least of your problems Nash, I looking at you for murder" Jo said in a serious tone.

Nash's cocky attitude went away as the worry in voice could be heard as he said to Jo "Murder? I didn't kill anyone"

"I think you did. You killed Troy Williamson because he was getting to close figuring out the operations of the Spanish Shadow." Jo said as she pushed picture of Troy's body next to Nash on the table.

In anger Nash said " I didn't kill this punk ass kid, he was trying to get his friend Marcus out of jail and the dumbass kept calling and so one time I did agree to meet and tell him some info about the Spanish Shadow."

Jo just shook her head and said "How did he find you?"

"Well, one of Marcus former pals deals with me, so the kid must of got my number from that fool and now he's dead for fighting for justice." Nash said with a sense of amusement.

"What did you tell him about the Spanish Shadow?" Jo asked

"I told him to stop digging because he has no idea who is dealing with and that his friend made that decision to be in jail and just let it be." Nash said calmly

Nash continued "I'm sure that dumbass didn't stop digging because that is why you found him dead because Spanish Shadow hears and see everything"

"How did you get into selling drugs for the Spanish shadow?" Jo asked curiously to Nash.

"That detective is none of your business." Nash said as he was laughing.

Jo just rolled her eyes and said "Just tell me this, have you met the Spanish Shadow?"

" HELL NO, I AIN'T LOOKING TO DIE. You messed up bad if you see him, I only see his assistant in a bow tie who gives me the orders and keeps me in the loop." Nash said

He continued "Look I'm done answering questions. I would like my lawyer now."

Jo got up and grabbed the folder off the table said as she was walking out the room "With the cocaine found in your shop you are going to need one."

As Jo was walking back to her desk, Henry caught up to her by her side and said "Jo, this Spanish Shadow guy is like a fearful god and can get anyone to do anything for him."

Jo looked at Henry and said "Yeah, it sure seems that way and I have a feeling that lawyer Nash is asking for is from the Spanish shadow connections."

As Jo got back to her desk she sat down the file on there and said to Henry was sitting down to in a chair near her desk " We really need to find this bow tie guy and then he will lead us to the Spanish shadow."

Henry nodded in agreement and said "It seems impossible to find these men and all we know he wears a bow tie"

Jo pulled on Henry's blue scarf he had on and said "That's why we going back to the state prison tomorrow to ask Marcus more questions about him."

She continued "But right now, I need food and sleep you are welcome join me, Doctor." As she had one eyebrow arched up and flirty smile.

Henry shot the look right back and said "Sure. Let me just call Abe."

Henry did not go right away with Jo instead he told her that Abe wanted him to help with something that would not take that long but that wasn't the case at all. Henry went to his house to pick up the engagement ring he had bought Jo that was "classic but modern" and that was before she said it.

Before Henry left his house, Abe rushed up to him with a bag and said "If you going do it tonight, might as well bring some good food too. Here is some of my famous Crab and Lobster soup."

Henry smiled and then gave his son a hug and said "Thanks, Abe."

Then Abe hurried Henry out the door so he couldn't over think it anymore.

It took Henry about 20-25 minutes to get to Jo's house and he was ready to start this night, so he knocked on the door.

As the door opened, Henry saw Jo was still in her work clothes and then before another thought appeared he heard Jo speak.

Jo smiled and said " Oooo. You brought food, Nice Henry!"

She continued "Alright, come on in, let me put this in some bowls and then we can eat."

Henry walked in and hung his coat up in Jo's closet near the door and as walking near the kitchen where Jo was he said "I hope you like Crab and Lobster soup, Abe loves making that."

As Jo was dishing out in two bowls she said "It smells and looks good, Henry."

Then Jo put the two bowls of Abe's crab and Lobster soup down at the kitchen table where table Henry was already sitting at.

About 5-10 minutes went by and Jo noticed Henry was not himself; he was so quiet and was answering with short answers as said "Henry, This soup is good I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while"

All Henry said was "Thanks, I'll tell Abe."

Then couple minutes later, Jo could not take the silence anymore as she was waving her hand if front Henry's face" Earth to Henry, why are you so quiet my love?"

Henry thought this is the right time now and so off he went as he shook his head out of a thought and said "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Care to share?" Jo said curiously.

" I was just thinking how Marcus was trying to make his life better for Troy, and Troy tried to make Marcus life better and the people in his fellow tenants in his apartment". Henry said

Then he took a big breathe and continued " This case made me realize that you make me a better person Jo and I want to be by your side forever for as long that is."

Then Henry got out his chair and kneeled down in front of Jo and said "Jo Martinez, will you marry me?"

Jo couldn't believe what was happening and just had a hand over her mouth and there was tears coming from her eyes.

Then as she got herself together a little bit, she said to Henry "Yes, Henry Morgan I will marry you."

"Look the ring is classic and Modern just like you Jo because you are a classic beauty but a modern tough woman." Henry said as he smiled at her.

Jo smiled at that and then she grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss and the two couldn't stop and both knew they were not getting any sleep anytime soon.

After about a couple minutes then Henry started down Jo's neck and just kissing every inch of it and then unbuttoning her blouse and then start kissing her chest.

Jo then spoke in a breathy tone: "Henry, bedroom, Now."

So then Henry picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and then continued on where he left off as Jo felt his arousal as she moved her hands up his legs to tease him and she smiled as she heard the moans from him.

Then for the rest of the night the lovebirds made love all night long.

As Jo got up the next morning she smiled as she saw her love right there with her and still in shock of Henry proposing to her in the night. Then she turned to her night stand and saw that her phone had one voicemail on it and it was from Hanson.

As she listened she was mortified and she nudged Henry to get up.

Henry saw Jo was upset and said "Yes, Yes, what it is Jo?"

Jo said " Henry, Marcus is dead and Nash is gone from his cell."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks Ken for the review :). In this chapter we finally meet the Spanish Shadow and Jenry and the rest of gang will be in this chapter too. Sorry for the wait, life has been little hectic lately. But I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

As Jo and Henry were still processing the phone call and trying to get ready to see what happened to Marcus and Nash, a lot of things were happening when they were sleeping.

 **Hours Earlier…**

Nash was sleeping in the cell at the precinct when all of sudden a bang on the cell woke him up and scared him. He looked up and saw the bow tie guy staring at him.

"Hello, Nash. You just can't keep yourself out of trouble can you" The bow tie guy said in amusing way.

Nash scared said "It's just a drug charge; I should be out of here. Usually you guys get me out of here by now."

The bow tie guy snickered and said "Yes, if it was just a drug charge you would be out of here by now and I would not be here right now."

He continued "But your lawyer informed us you have the cops sniffing around and so the Spanish Shadow wants to see you."

Nash could feel his heart beating so fast and said petrified "I didn't tell them nothing. I swear, please."

The bow tie guy had a sly smile on his face and in sarcastic tone said "Sure, you didn't."

Then the bow tie guy ushered in four cops in uniform and told them to blindfold and tape Nash's arms and legs up so he couldn't move. He also told them to take him to the SUV and told another cop to take the tapes of the surveillance videos in the jail area and erase any trace of them in the precinct.

Nash who was now in back of a black SUV had no idea where they were taking him and he just thought that he was cold and scared of what was about to come.

About 20 mins later, Nash felt the SUV stop and heard the engine go off then he felt the trunk open and multiple people grabbing him. He then heard the bow tie guy tell the cops to put him in a chair somewhere and take the blindfold and tape off of his legs but not his arms.

Then as Nash opened his eyes he saw they were in a dimly lighted warehouse and he thought this had be the same warehouse where he would meet the bow tie guy all the time for instructions.

Before Nash could get another thought together he saw someone coming out of dark shadows of the warehouse.

As the guy was coming closer to Nash he saw this man was about 6 ft 4 and short black military style hair cut with a goatee and about his 60's.

Then the man grabbed Nash's chair and pulled him towards a light and said "Hello, Nash" with a Spanish accent.

Nash who almost peed himself then realized the mystery man was the Spanish Shadow.

Then the Spanish shadow continued to talk. "Look at me, Silly me, Let me introduce myself my name is Antonio Moreno and I heard a lot about you lately." Moreno said as he was having fun toying with Nash.

Then Nash scared and stuttering said " SSSSir, I didn't say anything…I know I messed up but please give me another chance."

Moreno let out laugh and said as he was standing right in front of Nash, "Nash, you have been a vital part of our drug trade for years but everyone can be replaced."

He continued "Especially those who brings get cops sniffing in our operations." Moreno said as he slapped Nash really hard across the face."

Moreno continued in anger "Don't tell me you had nothing do with this because you all to do with this. You took the meeting with the lawyer kid, you should just come to us but no you thought you were smart and look where you are now."

He continued with more anger "He knew because of you , you always kept the same dealers, we told you to get rid of them and start fresh every couple months but no you wanted do things your way."

Nash who was just breathing heavy and just couldn't think of sentence to say because he was so scared for his life.

Then Moreno grabbed a piece of long wood that was just sitting on the ground and he swung it at Nash's head and knocked Nash to ground and just kept pounding to there was nothing left of his head except for shreds of brain and blood.

As Moreno was cleaning himself off he said as he was looking at Nash's body, "We even gave you a coffee shop fool, and now you know not to cross me."

Then a few minutes later then bow tie guy walked back in the warehouse near Moreno and ask " What do you want to me to do?"

" I want you to make this look like a local gang killing, Mr. Franklin." Moreno said as continued to look at Nash's body.

"On it sir and I had our people take care of Marcus" Mr. Franklin said

Moreno smiled and said "Excellent."

Then Mr. Franklin asked Moreno "What do you want me do about cop and M.E. Sniffing around? Especially because the cop is your daughter, sir."

Moreno let a sigh out and said "Mr. Franklin you take care of the M.E., I will handle my daughter and make sure she regrets ever looking into this case."

"Alright, Sir." Mr. Franklin said.

"Oh, after you make the markings of the local gangs take Nash's body to his coffee shop and burn the place." Moreno said seriously

"Yes, sir" Mr. Franklin said.

As Mr. Franklin was about to leave, Moreno got his attention said " It is so hard to get good help these days, Mr. Franklin."

Before leaving Mr. Franklin laughed and said "Yes it is, Sir."

 **Back to present time**

Jo got up and took a shower and then started to get dressed for work when she noticed her fiancée had not got out of the bed yet.

She grabbed the covers off him playfully and said "Henry, I need my M.E. at the morgue so get up my love."

Then Henry pulled Jo into the bed and wrapped his arms around her and said "Yes, Yes, Yes…but you wore me out last night, so I had stay in bed a little longer." As he flashed a flirty smile and laughed.

Jo was still in Henry's arms and honestly she wished she could stay there all day but Jo knew work needed her so she again tried to get Henry going for the day.

Jo got up from up Henry's arms and was standing next to the bed when she pulled Henry's arm and helped him get out bed and said "Now take your naked self to the shower and put some fresh clothes on from your drawer."

As Jo admired her fiancée's backside as he was going to the shower, she got a text from Hanson telling her don't go to prison but go to Nash's coffee shop that has been burned down and body was found in it.

As Jo waited for Henry to get out of the shower and get dressed she made both of them some coffee and put them in hot cups so they could have them while they were out solving the case.

After about 15 minutes went by and Jo was waiting in the kitchen for Henry and then she saw him walking out towards her and she handed him his coffee and said "I'll take you to the precinct and find all you can about Marcus death. I got to go to Nash's coffee shop they burned it and there is a body there."

As Henry wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and was closing in the space between them and said "Alright, that definitely sounds like the Spanish Shadow's doing and guessing the body might be Nash's."

Jo had her arms wrapped around Henry's neck and said "That's what immediately what I thought too."

"Alright, Let's go." Jo said as she kissed Henry before she unwrapped her arms around him.

Henry didn't want to let go as he held on to her a little longer as they kissed and when they finally broke apart he said.." Alllright" in a sarcastic tone.

Jo dropped Henry off at the morgue and then made her way to Nash's coffee shop to meet Hanson to see what news he has the Spanish Shadow case.

When Jo pulled up at Nash's shop about 20 minutes later, it was a charred mess but she parked her car and then saw Hanson waiting for her in front of what was left of the place.

Jo walked up to Hanson and said "What's up, Hanson?"

Hanson had a surprised look on his face and pointed towards Jo's engagement ring and said " I see the Old man finally did it, Congrats Jo!"

Jo chuckled and said with a big smile on her face and blushing a little bit " Yes, he did."

Hanson, Lucas, Abe, and her was the only ones that knew about Henry's Immortality which brought all of them a lot closer even though they were pretty much like family before but they all made sure to protect Henry's secret.

Jo though thought herself that everybody picks Henry up from the River except Hanson well because they had awkward encounter once and Hanson never did it again.

Jo just laughed to herself and said "Anyway, you got any new updates on this case?"

"Oh, yes" Hanson said as he pulled out as his phone.

"CSU is still working through all the rubble and mess to see if they can find anything but they wanted send the body to morgue fast, so I took some pictures of it." Hanson said as he started to show the pictures of Nash's body to Jo.

Hanson continued "He was beaten pretty bad and has little left of a head and unlike the other TMT killings he didn't have markings instead they tried to make it look like a local Latin gang that is known around here."

Jo shook her head and just didn't like where this case was going and said in a serious tone " So, these guys think were stupid, well the joke will be on them."

Hanson nodded in agreement and then said " I had some officers check the Latin gang and they told them that yes that the Spanish Shadow has been blaming stuff on them for a while and that they have lost of a lot members to the Spanish Shadow."

"Hmm..Alright when we go back to Precinct, check out all the local latin gang members in jail and let's see if they know anything about the Spanish Shadow." Jo said as she was looking at Nash's body on Hanson phone.

"Well, I think were done here, so let's head back now so I can see if they do know anything." Hanson said as starting walking away from the rubble of Nash's shop.

Jo started walking towards her car and said to Hanson "Alright, meet me in the morgue…Hopefully Henry has updates about Marcus death."

It took about 20 minutes to get to the precinct and as soon Jo arrived there she parked her car and went down to the morgue.

Before she opened the doors to the morgue she saw Henry standing next to slab where Marcus body was.

Then as Jo opened the door and started to walk to where Henry was, all of sudden out of nowhere Lucas came and grabbed Jo's hand with the engagement ring on it and pulled her in for a half-hug as he was walking with her towards Henry.

Lucas who still had Jo's hand with the ring pushed it right in Henry's face and said all giddy "OH MY GOD DOC, YOU DID IT. YOU FINALLY DID IT! CONGRATS YOU TWO!

Then Lucas hugged both Jo and Henry and said still giddy "And you used the ring we picked out last summer, nice doc!

Henry just looking annoyed said "LUCAS!"

Then Jo curious of the story of the ring said curiously "Really?"

"Yeah, we got the ring at a local ring shop that we were near after we went to a carnival last summer, that's how we got our mascot." Lucas said as he pointed at the big brown bear with medical clothes and mask on.

Jo just laughed and said "How come I didn't hear about this before and I always wondered where the bear came from?"

"Henry didn't want to tell you because he figured he would spill the beans about the ring but also that he loved the fried food at the carnival." Lucas said

Henry getting more annoyed "Part of that's true about the ring that fried food at the carnival was horrible." Then Henry made a disgusted face just thinking about the food at the carnival.

Lucas scooted near Jo by the slab they were standing by and whispered to her "He loved it, he's lying."

Jo just laughed and just loved the story behind the ring.

"Oh by way the way, I know you wanted to know the bear's name it is Beary Morgan and he likes pocket watches, vests and is great doctor." Lucas said cheerfully.

"Good to know, sounds like someone else I know." Jo said as she flashed a smile at Henry and chuckled.

Henry smiled at Jo and then shot at glare at Lucas and said "Let's get started with what happened to Marcus now."

"First this man did not commit suicide and it definitely is a murder." Henry continued.

Jo went near Henry to see what he was looking at and then he began to tell her how he knew it was a murder.

" First, look at handprints on his neck no person could choke themselves to death like that it's the wrong angle he would need some kind of force which they did set up with bag he was hanging from but the bag tied around his neck didn't kill him. Someone strangled him and made it look like a suicide." Henry said in a serious tone.

"Ok, So Marcus was right. He knew he would be targeted right after he spoke to us and the Spanish Shadow sent one of guys to eliminate him." Jo said seriously as she was looking at Marcus body.

"The Spanish Shadow is trying to eliminate all of leads but he's not going rid of us that easy." Jo continued.

"Alright, thanks Henry." Jo said smiling at Henry.

Jo was about to leave the morgue and go to her desk to see if Hanson had found any news on the Spanish Shadow through the local latin gang members in jail but before she could Henry stopped her.

"Jo before you leave I found a letter that Marcus wrote addressed to you, I didn't read it but let me get you some gloves before you touch it because it was in his underwear." Henry said as he handed Jo gloves and the letter from Marcus.

Jo put the gloves on and then took the letter from Henry and said "Well I guess he put it in there because he was afraid whoever attacked him would find it."

" He's describes bow tie guy more in here and names a business and some of Spanish Shadow's minions he worked with." Jo said as she was reading Marcus letter.

"Alright, I got to go but this could definitely help us with indentifying bow tie man and give us some more leads." Jo said as she kissed Henry on the cheek and left for her desk up stairs.

As Jo went back to her desk she just hoped the Marcus letter would be the breakthrough for this case because she just felt the Spanish Shadow was always one step ahead of her.

Then as Jo sat down at her desk, Hanson came over to her desk and said disappointedly " Jo I looked into all the local gang members that had ties to Spanish Shadow in jail and they all dead. They were killed this morning."

Jo had a surprised look on her face and said "Every time we go step forward in this case, then we go one step back."

Jo let out a sigh and said with hopeful tone "I think with this letter Marcus wrote me we will have some new leads."

"Hmmm..Like what he tell you." Hanson said as he was curious what was in the letter.

"Well he told me a lot about the Bow tie guy. He said he's about 5 ft 9, white, wears oval glasses and has a limp when he walks." Jo said pleasantly.

Hanson standing in front of Jo's desk and said in surprise "Wow, that's actually some good info."

Jo held up the letter and pointed at Hanson and said "There's more info in here too."

"Marcus said he heard the Bow tie on multiple occasions talk about the company FTD industries and he's guesses that bow tie guy or Spanish Shadow funnel their drug money through there." Jo said as she continued to look at the letter.

Hanson went over to his desk and looked up FTD industries and said to Jo " You know that makes sense since FTD is a financial firm they could be funneling their money through them. Probably bow tie or Spanish Shadow has some kind of power there."

Jo went over to Hanson's desk to look at the webpage of FTD Industries and saw a whole bunch of names for the board of directors for the company and said to Hanson as she pointed to the screen " I bet they are in those names but we don't a name or face for these guys."

Hanson could tell Jo was frustrated with how this case was going and said to her calmly"Hey, we will get a name, Jo we will."

Hanson got up from his seat and he pointed at Jo and said "Hey, Marcus mentioned that warehouse in Manhattan near the MP Dog Park, you want to check it out see if we find anything?"

Jo's face lit up and said "Yes! Now you talking. Let's Go!"

It took them about 25 minutes to get to the warehouse as Jo got out of her car, Hanson walked up and threw his hands up and said "No Henry?"

Jo laughed and said "I asked but he said he wanted to finish his work and then go back home and help Abe finish the renovations."

"Doc, still at that? Well I guess that's a good reason. "Hanson said

Then the two detectives went into the warehouse where the lights did not work and there was barely anything there in the warehouse but the two detectives with their flashlights just kept looking for some kind of clue.

Then Jo saw something lying on the floor at the back of the warehouse and she put a glove on and grabbed it and she saw it was a handkerchief and that blood was on it.

Then she called Hanson over and when he was finally near her she said smiling "Look, what I found."

Hanson smiled and said "Nice!"

Hanson continued "Let's get CSU over here and see if they can find anything else."

"Sound's good." Jo said

When CSU came Jo gave them the bloody handkerchief so they could process it and then Henry could tell them later whose DNA is on there.

Meanwhile while Jo and Hanson were doing that, Henry was riding his bike home until he ran until trouble.

As he was riding his bike of the side of the street he noticed this one car had followed for a mile and when Henry tried to throw him off by going a different way they followed him.

Then the car sped up too fast for Henry to compete with and hit Henry which jolted Henry off his bike and sent him flying. Then when Henry finally landed, the car found him and drove over him a couple times and Henry heard the people in the car laughing and then beep as they left.

Then as Henry was in miserable pain and felt his life slipping away he saw all the memories of Jo and including when he proposed to her and that was last images he saw before he awoke in the water.

Jo was back at the precinct when she got a call from Henry with the cell phone he buried to call somebody when he awakes in the river and she said to him "I'll be there. Just hide between a bush or something until I get there."

"Guessing Henry, in the river?" Hanson said quietly.

Jo just nodded her head yes and went on her way to get Henry.

It took Jo about 30 minutes to get to the East River but once she got there she parked her car and took the bag of clothes for Henry with her to find him.

Then her cell phone rang, it was Henry and he told her she was about 3 bushes away from him and when she finally found him she took her coat off and wrapped it around him and gave him the bag of clothes and said sarcastically " Really great directions Henry, to find you in the dark."

Henry just shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything.

Then on the drive to Abe's the two didn't say anything until they were at Abe's and Jo parked the car and said "What happened Henry?"

Henry said in worried tone " Jo, I have no idea what this was tonight. I was on my bike on my way home and this car was following me and even when I tried to throw it off, it found me. Then I just got tired and they sped up and hit me and then ran over me a couple times."

Jo noticed Henry was not his jokey self about his death so that worried her.

Henry continued "Jo this was no accident they were sent to find me, they knew what they were doing."

"This got to be the Spanish Shadow." Jo said in a serious tone.

"Marcus was right again, we are on the hit list now too."Jo continued.

"That definitely sounds right." Henry said still shaken up about what happen to him.

"Henry, can you describe the car?" Jo said hopeful

" Yes, It was a old Lincoln 2 door, red car." Henry said.

" Ok, I will look it up tomorrow. Get some rest, my love." Jo said as she reached across the seat for Henry's hand.

" Ok. Good night, Jo." Henry said as he was leaving the car.

" Oh, Wait. I forgot something." Henry said as climbed back in the car.

" What's that?" Jo said curiously.

" This." Henry said as he reached for Jo and brought her in for a kiss and things was starting to get hot and heavy in the car but then someone in a car on the street beeped and broke the moment.

Jo laughed and said "Alright, Good night Henry."

This time he really got out the car and headed into Abe's.

Fast forward two days later and things started to get complicated for Jo.

She looked into Henry's hit and run car he described and they found it but it was in the bottom of the ocean and was no help for them.

Then she got a call from Lt. Reece that uptown wanted to see her because Internal Affairs needed to talk with her.

So that's where she was inside the Internal Affairs building wondering what they want with her and why they needed to talk to her.

As she was waiting in a waiting room, just pacing around in there, a woman came in and said "Detective Martinez, they are ready to see you now."

Then the woman led Jo into the room where there were four men behind the table waiting for her.

"Hello, Detective Martinez take a seat and my name Captain James Bridges." The captain said.

Then Jo took a seat in the chair facing the four men and just was waiting for the questions.

"Alright, Detective I'm going to cut to chase here. You are a suspect in the murders of Jay Nash and Marcus Murphy." Captain Bridges said.

"WAIT, WHAT?..I'm investigating that case" Jo said surprised.

"Detective, you were the last one to see both Nash and Marcus alive and we have this photo of you with a timestamp at the coffee shop before it got blown up." the captain said so calmly.

Jo was furious now and said "I was not there and that picture is bunch of BULLSHIT."

She added "I talked with both of them because I was doing my job which the four of you are not doing very well right now."

"You are out of line right now, Martinez" Captain Bridges said with anger.

"Look, Detective you are our prime suspect and out of courtesy to you for you can still live your life while we are investigating we will do it quietly but please hand me you badge and gun. Your life as a cop is over." Captain Bridges said as he put his hand out waiting for Jo's badge and gun.

Jo felt like rushing at this guy with all rage she had but she gave him her badge and gun and walked out of there.

Then Jo went to the precinct and packed all of her things up from her desk and then Hanson came up to her and saw her furious and she told him to meet her down in Henry's office.

Then the last thing she put in the box was a picture of her and Henry in Paris at some fancy restaurant that Henry wanted to show her and she just smiled at the picture and put it in the box with rest of her stuff.

Next thing, it was Henry, Jo, and Hanson in Henry's office talking about what happened today but before they could start Lucas had to join them.

"LUCAS, C'MON!" Henry shouted.

Lucas running into the office "Whoops, I'm sorry."

Then Jo started the meeting "Alright, well I'm not a cop anymore. They took my badge away and said they are looking at me as the prime suspect for Nash's and Marcus Murders." Jo said seriously

Before she could get another word out, all three guys said "WHAT?!"

Jo shook her head and said "Yes, but I'm not going to stop investigating this case and need you guys help if you are willing to do it?"

"I'm in."Henry said

"Me too."Lucas said

"Jo we got you." Hanson said.

Jo smiled and said "Thanks, guys because you three are only people I trust around here anymore."

"So this is the Spanish Shadow plan to ruin your life and career." Henry said as he was sitting at his desk looking at Jo.

Jo was standing in front of Henry's desk and said "It looks that way."

"The only problem is that Lt. Reece told me she gave the case to the FBI and does not want anybody from our squad looking into it but screw that we are just going have to do this quietly." Jo said with some anger.

"I'll call you guys tomorrow and start figuring out a plan" Jo said calmly.

"Hey, Jo before you go the results of the handkerchief came back and there was Nash's blood on it and DNA from someone who was not in the system but had a relative through the police database and it matched their DNA."

"Who?" Jo said curiously

"You, Jo." Henry said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks Ken, Angie, and parkin24 for the reviews. Thanks to anyone who is reading this story. I really appreciate it. Enjoy!**

Jo just stood there shocked of what Henry just told her, she could not believe she was related to the Spanish Shadow.

She wasn't the only surprised by the news, Hanson and Lucas both were shock as well to hear the Jo was related to that monster.

Henry didn't stop there and continued on tell her about the DNA and said " Jo and mostly likely this man is your father because the DNA sequence 50 % of your DNA exactly matches his and that."…before he could say anymore Jo put her hand up to stop Henry and said almost annoyed said

"I get it Henry; I'm a cop I know about that and not really in the mood for a lesson right now."

Hanson and Lucas decided that was enough to call it a day for them and they both said their goodbyes and told Jo to keep them updated on the case.

Henry got up from his seat at his desk and came around the front where Jo was and grabbed her hands and said softly "Jo, I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought you should know."

"Henry, its fine I'm not upset at you, it's just a lot to take in" Jo said as she took a deep breath and squeezed Henry's hands.

Henry still holding on to Jo's hands and curiously asked "If I may ask, Did you mom ever mentioned your father?"

"No, she always told me she was a bit wild back then, so she didn't know who my father was but she did have a thing for bad boys." Jo said just trying hold back all emotions that she could.

"I never really asked her because I didn't want to pry because she seemed like she never wanted to talk about and she died a couple years so I can't ask her now." Jo continued.

Henry wanted to lighten the mood so he curiously asked "So your mother had things for bad boys, what phase did you go through Jo?"

Jo let out a chuckle even though she was still a little shaken up about the discovery of her father and said "Ohhh, you want to know about young me. Yes, I had wild phase where I didn't want to listen to anybody and dated the wrong guys because my mother hated them but then I realized that I was probably heading down the same path my mother went with men and got realistic about who I dated."

"I think I have a phase right now, I like dating 200 yr old men who are immortal." Jo said with a smirk at Henry.

Henry smiled and pulled Jo close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and said with a flirty tone "You must really like this phase since you are about to marry that 200 yr old man."

Jo put her arms around his neck and said in a playful tone " Oh, Very much."

Then Jo kissed him and laughed when Henry tried to take it deeper in public and just playfully hit him to stop.

Then Henry made a little fake mad face and then said "Alright, Alright."

Then Jo let go of Henry and said "I'll call you tomorrow with the rest of guys and tell you the plan."

"Alright, Be careful, Jo. " Henry said worried.

Jo smiled and said "I will, Henry."

Then Jo went to her house and she ordered some Chinese takeout, ate and then starting packing clothes and documents to the TMT case then she headed to a hotel and checked in there.

Jo just had a feeling that she would have FBI, Cops and whoever else tearing apart her home because of the Spanish Shadow so she thought it was best to leave before it happens.

Once Jo was in her hotel room which was nice but was an average size room with a big bed, TV, and had a nice view of the city from the big window the room had.

Jo watched some TV to just get her mind off everything a bit but then after a while she had to get back to the case and just think of what her next move was going to be.

Jo grabbed a pen and notepad from her bag and started to make a list of everything she knew about this TMT case.

 **TMT Case**

· Had Troy killed looking into Marcus situation

· Marcus sold drugs for them and knew a lot about their operations secretly

· Nash was somehow of part of their drug trade

· Both killed because talked to police

· Spanish Shadow – no name yet or face but is my father

· Bow tie guy- Marcus said he's about 5 ft 9, white, wears oval glasses and has a limp when he walks

· Warehouse by the MP dog park one of their main spots and where they killed Nash- Not anymore probably

· Targeted Henry

· Got me fired and as prime suspect in Nash's and Marcus Murders

· Has something to do with the financial firm FTD industries

· Spanish Shadow has ties to everything media, cops, politicians

Jo was trying to think of anymore she could add to the list which lead her to re-read Marcus letter again and saw that he gave her the name of the his friend who got him with the Spanish Shadow drug dealings and he told her where she could find him.

Then Jo added to the list

· Bernard Lock- Knows of the Spanish Shadow operations and is long time dealer for them- How much does he knew though?

Jo circled it and then just put the list in her bag and decided to end this long day and head to bed.

Then the next morning, Jo went back to her place and just like she thought, there they were the FBI and cops all surrounding her place and all in her house. Jo went past the crime scene tape and was going in her house before one of the cops stopped her.

"Ma'am, I can't let you in here. This is a crime scene and only cops and FBI is allowed." The cop said as had his hand up to stop Jo.

Jo annoyed said "Well, this crime scene is my home that the cops and FBI are tearing apart and I am allowed to take some pictures with me."

The cop sensing Jo was annoyed and didn't know what to do and didn't seem to think her taking a few photos would cause any harm, so the cop let her in and told the other cops and FBI what was she was doing.

As Jo entered her house it made her crazy how they were tearing every inch of her house apart but she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Then Jo grabbed a couple pictures of her mom and Henry and her from her living room and bedroom then made her way of out her house but not before saying in sarcastic tone to the cop who stopped her earlier " Hey, you might want to check out the fridge there some real toxic Chinese takeout in there."

Then Jo went to a off the grid store and bought a burner phone because she was not taking any chances of calling on her phone if the Spanish Shadow is watching and listening.

Then she called Henry, Lucas and Hanson and told them the plan that she had thought of to get more info on the Spanish Shadow but she told them she wanted to wait two weeks to actually do it. Jo told the guys she wanted them to lay low and just make the Spanish Shadow think that his plan has worked.

Jo was about to get some unexpected news in those two weeks as well. The beginning of the second week Jo noticed she was not feeling well a lot and getting nauseous at lot food she loved and the cause only had to be one thing.

Jo went to a local drug store by the hotel and bought a pregnancy test then went back to the hotel room. Then she took the test and exactly what she thought showed up on the stick. Jo was pregnant.

Then Jo threw away the stick away in the trash can in the bathroom and then sat on the bed and thought she was happy about this baby and marrying Henry because in her professional life was in ruins but if her personal life was great that's all she cared about.

Then Jo laid back on the bed thinking how she should tell Henry and as she was thinking of ideas she fell asleep.

The next morning Jo went to Abe's shop and saw it was closed but saw Henry in the store window, so she knocked on door and waited for her fiancée.

Henry opened the door and smiled and happily said "Hello, my sweet love. I haven't heard from you since you told us to wait two weeks for the plan."

Jo blushing and smiling said "I know. I didn't mean to cut off communication from you Henry. I just been busy fine tuning the plan and I haven't talked to anybody in the last two weeks."

"But I came for another reason." Jo said as she pulled out 2 big pocket watches and 1 little pocket watch and put in Henry's hand.

Henry stared at the pocket watches for a couple minutes wondering what they meant but then he looked at Jo holding her stomach and smiling at him. Then it clicked, Jo was pregnant and they were starting a family.

Henry started laughing gleefully and just a big fat smile went on his face and he said "WE ARE HAVING A BABY."

Henry then grabbed Jo and rushed upstairs to where he lived and took her in the hallway said happily "Then I have to show you the finished renovations done to the house."

Then Henry opened the door and showed the big room that had light Blue airplane wallpaper, light Blue ceiling, airplane hanging light and cute little airplane crib.

Jo almost cried when she saw it because she knew Henry was not the " it" type and he put all this effort for her and their future family.

Jo overwhelmed with tears "Henry, I love it."

Henry smiled and said "I figured every kid has a fascination with planes and Abe has this plane light and I thought it all came to together pretty good."

Jo just stepped in the room and still overwhelmed said "Henry, our kid is going to love this."

Then Henry went behind Jo and wrapped his arms around her waist and his face very close to hers said with a smile "I'm glad you love it, Jo."

Jo turned in his arms now facing him and just smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss and both of them just stared at each other lovingly before Henry broke the silence and said lovingly

"Jo, you know you can live here. My home is your home and I think we are better together then apart."

Jo sighed and said "Yes, we are better together. I just been so focused on this case that yeah I been pushing you away and I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the best fiancée recently and Henry yes I would love to live with you."

Henry said lovingly "Hey, hey, don't beat yourself Jo, I know you been busy. We all have been busy with this Spanish Shadow around and busy or not you will always be the best fiancée."

Jo smiled at him and said "True, then do want to help take the rest of the stuff from my house to here and plus go back to the hotel and pick my stuff up there."

Henry just squeezed her softly and said "Yes Jo, Let's do it."

So Jo and Henry went to the Hotel first and picked up her bag of things and got her all checked out there then they headed to Jo's house.

Once they got there, Jo was not looking forward to see the mess that was made by the police and FBI looking for things.

Jo opened the door and was disgusted how they left her place, it looked like a tornado had been in here and all she thought was if they looking for anything related to the TMT case those idiots wouldn't have found it here.

As Henry stepped in Jo's place after her and just had surprised look on his face with all the mess he saw and said "Jesus Jo, the Spanish Shadow's dirty law enforcement really did a number to your place."

Henry continued "I know you just want to pick up a few things but I really think we should clean your place up."

Jo rolled her eyes and said "Fine, let's do it."

It took them about 2 hours to clean everything up and Henry looking at the spotless house said proudly "Nice and clean."

Jo just smiled at Henry and said "Alright grabbed all the pictures and put them in a bag and I'll grab all my clothes and shoes."

When they were finished, Henry carried the bags back to Jo's car but when he got to the shoes and clothes bag he said struggling with the bag " My God, what do you have in, Rocks?"

Jo rolled eyes at Henry and said sarcastically "Ha, Ha, very funny, God you such whiny thing sometimes."

"Hey." Henry said little offended.

"But you love this whiny immortal." Henry said with a flirty grin at Jo.

Jo went up to him and touched his face and kissed him and then pulled away and said lovingly "Yes, I do."

Then Jo pulled back in for the kiss and the two went at for a good couple of minutes and then Henry tried to go further but Jo stopped and said almost laughing" Hey love, there is already one bun in the oven in here."

Then Jo grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house and they headed back to Henry's place.

After Jo and Henry put all Jo's clothes away in their bedroom and place all pictures around the house they ate dinner and called to end this long day and headed to bed.

Jo was in one of Henry's dress shirts and she went to the right side of the bed and Henry had on pajamas pants but no shirt and went on the left side of the bed.

Then Henry moved near Jo's side and put his arms around her and they were just cuddling in bed.

"So when will this plan of yours go in motion?" Henry asked curiously.

"Tomorrow, so I hope Lucas and Hanson are ready." Jo said tiredly

"Let's change the subject, please." Jo continued

"Alright, have you gone to the doctors yet for the pregnancy?" Henry asked.

"No, I will though. You can come with me. I think it's too early to see what the gender is though." Jo said tiredly.

Henry squeezed her softly and said "I would love to come and yes, probably your second visit you can find out the gender."

"Alright, I am falling asleep, Good night my love and be ready for tomorrow" Jo said softly

Henry kissed her forehead and said softly "Good night, my love."

Then fast forward to the next afternoon where Henry, Jo, Hanson, and Lucas were all in a surveillance van in Brooklyn getting ready to do the plan and then Lucas all squirmy in a baggy t-shirt, loose pants and backwards Yankee cap said whiny " Why do I have to go to him?"

Jo just gave him a disapproving look and said "Do I have to go over this again?"

Jo continued as she pointed at herself and let something slip "Prime suspect of a murder and Pregnant."

Henry looked at Jo with a surprised face that she let that slip.

Hanson and Lucas said in unison with a surprised tone "Pregnant."

Jo just laughed and said "Whoops."

Hanson told Henry and Jo both congrats on the baby and Lucas got all loud and said "MY FAVORITE COUPLE IS HAVING AN IMMORTAL BABY."

Jo just laughed and said "The baby won't be immortal."

Lucas continued with his gigglefest and said "How do you know? Henry could pass that on to the baby. Probably when the baby comes out he will be wearing a vest and holding a pocket watch."

Henry just rolled his eyes and said annoyed "Lucas, most likely the baby will not be immortal and can we please go back to the plan."

Jo smiled at Henry said "Oh by the way, I don't know if I can handle any immortals of I seen too many already."

Jo laughed and then got back to why Lucas was the guy who was going to meet Bernard Lock.

She then pointed to Henry and said "Spanish Shadow has already sent his guys after him and knows what he looks like."

Then she pointed to Hanson and said "He looks too much like a cop."

Jo then pointed at Lucas and said "Lucas, you just have the right look and they haven't seen you."

"Are you saying I look like a druggie? Did Henry tell you I smoke some weed every now and then?" Lucas said curiously.

Jo almost laughed but held it in and said "No, Lucas you wanted to do undercover missions right? Well here is your chance."

Lucas all excited now "Yes, I wanted do undercover work."

"Ok Lucas, you have the video feed on your shirt, mic on the bullet vest under your shirt and remember we can see you from these TVs in here." Jo said as she checked Lucas to make sure he was good and pointed at the screens.

Then Hanson asked a question "Jo why do you think they haven't gone after me or Lucas?"

"Good question but I think because they haven't seen you. Neither you or Lucas have talked to any of the players in their operations." Jo said as ready to get her plan started.

Jo continued "Nobody said these guys were the brightest, they just have a lot of connections."

"There's No way they should have been able to get a search warrant for my house, just because I talked to Marcus and Nash that would usually never work. Really? Where was my motive to kill those two?" Jo said in a serious tone.

Hanson just nodded in agreement and said "Yeah, it crazy how this Spanish Shadow has connections to everything and everybody. He can get people to go to jail for him."

Hanson continued "Oh Jo, I forgot we have to be real careful in the precinct because Reece can tell something is up because I stay later now to look up info at these guys. I don't think she's a part of this Spanish Shadow but she has been asking questions because she's know you shouldn't have been let go. If she's sees you or I looking into this, she will tell Internal Affairs and then Spanish Shadow has us."

"Hanson, don't worry I know she is just doing her job and has to look out for herself and the other cops. We will definitely try the best we can to do this quietly." Jo said calmly to Hanson.

Jo grabbed Lucas and said seriously "Alright, this where you get out, Lock is 3 blocks away on 54th street and we will be one street over."

"Alright, wish me luck guys." Lucas said nervously and jumped out of the van and on his way to 54th street.

As Jo, Henry, and Hanson were watching Lucas on the TV monitor, Jo said "Does anybody have a bad feeling about this?"

Then Henry and Hanson raised their hands.

"I thought so." Jo said just watching the screen.

Then Hanson drove the van to next street from the 54th and the parked it and continue to watch Lucas make his way to Lock.

Then about 10 minutes later, Lucas saw Lock and looked exactly how Jo described to him. He was black about 6 ft 7 inches, looked about 200 pounds of muscle, had a little afro that was peeking out his Mets baseball cap and a silver chain hanging from the back pocket of his jeans.

Then before Lucas approached Lock, he just mumbled to himself nervously "Here we go."

Henry, Jo and Hanson heard that from the van and had all the same uneasy look on their face as they were thinking this might have been a bad idea.

Then Lucas went up to Lock and said " Yo, my man. I'm really tight on money and my boy Marcus told me you know where I can make the big money."

Lock looked at Lucas confused of who this man was and stepped near him and grabbed Lucas shirt and said to him with attitude "First, I ain't your man, skinny ass white boy. Second, Marcus wouldn't hang out with a low life like you and even if I can get you big money, I'm not going tell you white boy. So move on."

Henry, Hanson, and Jo all watched from the van and Jo said worried "Hanson drive the van where they are we need to help Lucas now."

Lucas still at it said scared "Look, I don't mean no harm. I'm just down on my luck and thought you could help me out."

Lock annoyed "Well you thought wrong, dumb ass." Then Lock raised his fist about to hit Lucas as Lucas was flinching in his arms scared of what was coming but then the rest of the gang came just in time with the van and parked right in front of Lucas and Lock.

Then Jo, Henry, and Hanson all jumped out of the van and surrounded Lock and Lucas.

Jo and Hanson had their guns and told Lock to put Lucas down and after couple minutes he finally let Lucas go and Lucas ran near Jo and Hanson.

Hanson and Jo still with their guns and surrounding Lock as Lock said as he was laughing "Is some kind of drug sting because wow that was bad and that white boy couldn't sell that shit."

Lock continued " Plus you have no evidence, I said nothing to him to incriminate me so I'm not hitting the cell today."

Jo and Hanson lowered their gun and Jo rolled her eyes at Lock's comment and said " We could arrest you because you are known player of the Spanish Shadow drug operations. We could give you some kind of deal if you help with info on the Spanish Shadow and help us take him down."

Lock looked at Jo and said " Wait, your that cop who is accused of killing Nash and Marcus how you supposed to help me when you are radioactive yourself."

Then Hanson spoke and said "She's got us, we are cops and here and we will be here for you too if you agree to help us."

Lock took a deep breath and said "If I help you, I want to go in Witness Protection and be able to make a new life and do it right this time."

Jo stepped forward towards Lock and said seriously "If you help us take him down, we will get that for you."

Lock put out his hand for a handshake and said "Ok, I'm in and you will keep me safe because he's going know I talked to you."

Jo shook his hand and then said seriously "Yes, we will keep you safe."

Then Jo ushered him into the van and the rest guys went in and Jo said" I'm going to keep you in a hotel in New Jersey which is a hidden place that not many people know about and Lucas will be there with you."

Lock started laughing "I liked the hotel part but Lucas, I don't know if he can't protect me."

Jo laughed and said "He's just there to watch you and I know you can protect you and him."

Then Jo said " Alright, Lock now tell us what you know about the operations."

"Ok, I'm guessing you guys know bow tie guy. Well I heard his minions of Russians and other white guys call him by Franklin and pretty sure it's a last name. It's like how cop shows hardly of use their first name and call people all by their last name." Lock said as he was trying to think of all the things he knew about the operations.

Jo laughed at the last part of Lock's response and said happily "Franklin, so we got name to the bow tie guy now." Then Jo wrote that down on a notepad she had for she could look it up later.

Then Lock spoke again and said with an uneasy tone " I guess the myth is really true then, you don't get to see the Spanish Shadow till you cross him. "

Then Jo said a comforting way to Lock "Look, he's not going to find you in this hotel, very few people know about it. I have feeling if Spanish Shadow's minions came after you; I think you could take of them."

Lock gave a sly smile to Jo and then grabbed Lucas and said "We are going have a lot fun, Lucas. Just don't pull any of the crap that you did when we first met."

Lucas shaking a little bit said nervously "I won't, I promise."

It took about an hour to get to the hotel and they parked the van in the parking lot and Jo looked at Lock and said "You are reserved under the name Steven Jordan and will stay here but you will still do your daily routine because we don't want the Spanish Shadow to get any ideas that we are working with you. We need time to look up the new info of bow tie guy and look it to that, so it may be a couple weeks."

Lock nodded his head an agreement and said " I like it and that way I can get more info for you guys. Alright, Lucas let's go."

Then Lock got out of the van and then a nervous Lucas got out of van and waved bye to the rest of gang as they started up the van and the rest of the gang went back to Henry's place to starting looking up the Franklin.

Meanwhile while Henry, Jo, and Hanson were trying to find more on the "Franklin" the bow tie guy, the Spanish Shadow and Franklin met up at one of their warehouses in New York.

Franklin walked into the warehouse and said with echoes following it "Sir?"

Then the Spanish Shadow stepped out of the shadows and said "Yes, Franklin. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls I been busy."

"I understand Sir, I seen you have taken care of your daughter so far," Franklin said in calm tone.

"Yes, I think she has gotten the message because I have not seen or heard from cops about her disturbing things since she got suspected of the murders. But I do have more planned and she will regret the day she even looked into the TMT case."

"Well that's good. We don't need people interrupting our operations and oh by the way, I had my people take of the M.E."

The Spanish Shadow laughed and held up a picture of Henry at work the next day and said "He's seems perfectly fine to me, no scratches or nothing on this man."

Franklin had a surprised look on his face and said to the Spanish Shadow "I'm sorry, my people told me they ran over him multiple times and killed him."

"It's not your fault; I will get you new people. Obviously the ones you have now can't do the job and will order someone to take them out. You know what forget the doc, let's just go after my daughter because I don't think the doc is a major player in this anyway." The Spanish Shadow said as he walked towards Franklin.

"So ramp up the attacks on your daughter, Sir." Franklin said.

"Yes." The Spanish Shadow said evil way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks Ken, parkin24, and Angie for the review. Thanks for everyone who is reading this and yes the Spanish Shadow is real mean one. I'm so sorry for the long delay guys. Life was getting me pretty hard and school but here it is. Enjoy! :)**

Meanwhile back at Henry's place that same night, Jo, Henry and Hanson were looking up on Jo's laptop trying to find all they could on "Franklin" aka the bow tie guy.

Jo went to FTD industries website and went to its board of director's page and looked for the last name Franklin as Henry and Hanson were sitting on both sides of her around the table just looking for the name too.

Then Henry spoke with excitement and pointed to the screen "There, Jo! Allen Franklin."

Jo smiled at Henry and Hanson just rolled his eyes at these lovebirds just getting their flirt on in front of him.

Also, Jo clicked the name Allen Franklin and a picture and bio came up.

All three of them said in excitement as they saw the picture of Franklin who was white, had a bowtie and oval glasses "It's him."

But then they excitement died when they read his bio.

"It's going be pretty hard to go at one of the richest and charitable men in the city." Hanson said as he continued to read Franklin's bio.

"Yeah and the founder and director of the largest non-profit helping center for kids "Future of Tomorrow." Jo said as she didn't expect to see what she was reading about Franklin.

Then Henry offered some positives about the bio " Future of Tomorrow is located in one of the poorest parts in Brooklyn and there has to be some record of who went there or maybe Lock knows but he had to take advantage of some of those kids and get them in the drug business."

Henry continued "We know he's rich from the Spanish Shadow operations and that dirty money is probably funding that non- profit organization."

Jo nodded at Henry in agreement and said "Your right Henry about that, I'll call Lock tomorrow to see if he went or knew anybody that went to the Future of tomorrow."

"Even if it we find people that went there that Franklin persuaded into his drug business, how we going go at guy who has worked with the Governor and Mayor and built 1000 homes into the city of Brooklyn." Hanson said as with some displeasure over this Franklin guy.

"Look, we know he funded all this with dirty money and we know he probably funded the Governors and Mayor's runs with dirty money, we just have to figure out where the money is linked to and connect back to them." Jo said trying ease Hanson a little bit.

Then Hanson's phone rang and it was Reece telling him to get to a crime scene and then as he got up to leave he said "It's not going to be easy."

"It's not but it's what we got to do." Jo said.

Hanson left and then Henry helped Jo out of the chair and said as he was smiling"How about we call it a night?"

Jo smiled back at him then yawned and said "That's a good idea; we had an enough excitement for the day."

The next morning Jo woke up wrapped up in Henry's arms and tried quietly get out of bed without waking him up but he woke up anyway.

Henry said in a morning voice "Jo, where you going, my love?"

Jo smiled and said "I'm going to call Lock to see what he knows about the Future of Tomorrow organization and then go for a run."

"Are you sure going for a run is such a good idea when you are prime suspect of a murder and who knows what the Spanish Shadow is doing they are probably watching you?" Henry said worried about Jo decision.

"Henry, I'll be fine. I can't stay cooped up in the house forever and I have to my life a little bit. It will just help me take a little stress off, I will be cautious, I promise. " Jo said as she smiled at Henry.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better but I know you going to do it, so go ahead. Just be careful, Jo." Henry said in an uneasy tone.

Then Jo put on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt on and then went on the side of the bed where Henry was on and kneeled down on the bed and softly held his head in her hands then kissed him and said "Nothing will happen, Henry."

Then she sat down on the bed beside him and Henry was still lying in bed and said "Henry, look I'm not being naïve about this, I know the risks and especially with me being pregnant."

Then Jo got up from the bed and said bye to Henry and before she headed out for her run she called Lock and asked him about Future of Tomorrow organization.

Lock told her he was about to pick payments from other clients that Franklin had working for him and that he did know about Future of Tomorrow and he would call her later to tell her more about it.

After the call, Jo grabbed her winter jacket and headed out for a run.

Jo ran to a local park and this run was supposed to help get rid of her stress instead it added to it because she was constantly looking everywhere and feeling she was being watched. Then Jo continued to run and she saw a newspaper that an old man was reading and she saw the front page and it stopped her in her tracks.

The headline was "POLICE ISSUE ARREST WARRANT FOR FORMER NY HOMCIDE DETECTIVE" and her picture and the article was underneath the headline.

After seeing that Jo ran straight back to Henry's place but it wasn't a smooth run going back.

Halfway back she noticed some guy was following behind her for the last three blocks and she tried him throw off but taking a turn and heading down another street but he were right there with her. Then she went down an alley and climbed a metal gate but on her way down the gate her foot missed one of the holes and she landed on her back and on her right leg she felt a sharp pain but she saw the guy coming and had to get up.

Jo was in severe pain but she willed herself enough to get up and she went behind a local bakery and picked up an empty box and waited for the guy to come there. The guy went behind the bakery and saw no sign of Jo and before he knew it there was an empty brown box on his head and someone kicked him right in the balls and he just fell to the ground. She kicked him again and then said "If he wants me killed, you tell him he has to get me, not one of his minions."

After Jo saw he was down from her kicks she just walked in pain for a block and stopped in a toy store and called Abe to ask him if he could pick her up.

Jo told him what happened on the phone and Abe told Jo he wouldn't tell Henry until she got back to their place.

Jo was sitting in a toy chair as she was waiting for Abe and she looked around the store she could imagine her little one coming in the store and just touching everything and so excited to look at all the toys.

Jo's little day dream was interrupted when her burner cell went off and she saw Abe then waved him in the store.

Abe was standing right in front of Jo sitting in the toy chair when he said "How bad is it? Can you put pressure on it? Did the baby get hurt?"

Jo replied in pain "It's pretty bad, I have a sharp pain in my right leg probably from how I landed on it as I fell. I can put some pressure on it but it hurts like hell when I do and I don't think the baby got hurt but I have no idea."

"Alright then, let's get you home and Henry can take a look at your leg." Abe said as he was helping Jo out the chair and out of the store then to the car.

As they driving back to Henry's place, Jo couldn't help to ask Abe what he told Henry to get out of there so quick.

Abe replied "I told him a friend needed me to do a favor for them and I would be back soon."

About 15 minutes later they arrived at Henry's place and Abe helped Jo get into the house and up the stairs and then sitting at the table in the kitchen was Henry just waiting for Jo.

Henry was already upset because he saw the front page of the newspaper with Jo on it and now his love his walking in injured.

Henry rushed over to help Jo with Abe and got her to a chair in the kitchen and then Henry kneeled in front of where Jo was sitting then grabbed her hand and said worried "What happen Jo?"

It broke her heart to see him so worried but she took a deep breath and said "Henry you were right, I shouldn't have gone out. The police are looking for me and one of the Spanish Shadow's minions followed me and to lose them I had to climb over a gate but as I was going down I must have missed a hole in the gate and then I landed on my back and my right leg. I also kicked the shit of the guy and then walked as far I could so I could get help."

Henry who still had Jo's hand said "I saw the headline in the paper after I got out of bed and I was going to call you but I had feeling you might see it on your run. Let's look at your leg and we need to get you to a doctor to check out the baby."

"All of the medical tools you have in your basement, I know you don't have a scanner for x-rays for the body." Jo said as she just sat there in pain.

"Hmm…your right, I was going to add one but I never did, I have everything else though. Well you need to get you to the morgue, I can do there then." Henry said as he starting to help Jo up out of her chair.

Then Jo's burner phone rang and she took this opportunity to let go of Henry's hand and sit back down on the chair.

Henry gave her disapproving look and Jo just laughed then gave him a playful smile and answered her phone.

It was Hanson telling her do not go anywhere near the precinct or the morgue because there are FBI and Internal affairs all over the place here questioning everyone about her and where she could be. Also, Hanson told Jo that he told them that he haven't seen her since she got let go and that they asked about her mental state.

Hanson also warned Jo to tell Henry and Lucas when they get to the morgue they will have to answer questions about her.

Then Jo told Hanson "I didn't want any of you to get in this far with this and especially you Mike, because you have a wife and kids."

"Jo you are family and I'm good. We all want this Spanish Shadow guy and nobody will be safe until we catch him." Hanson trying to reassure Jo that everything is alright.

Hanson told Jo that he will talk to her later and ended the call, then Jo told Henry don't worry about her right now and she figure something out with her leg.

"I need you to go to work and see what is going on there and how much the FBI and Internal affairs know? Also, let me know what they ask you?" Jo said seriously to Henry.

Jo continued "So your plan of going to morgue wouldn't work because they all over that place looking for me. Just please do this for me, Henry."

"Alright, I will. Jo just please lay low. Just I don't want anything to happen to you. You should really get some rest but I know you are not going to do that." Henry said in a worried tone.

Then Henry kissed Jo and then went on his way to the morgue to see what was going on.

It took Henry about 25 minutes by riding his bike to get the morgue and just to get ready what he was about to walk into.

When he walked into the precinct he saw FBI and Internal Affairs everywhere and just interviewing everyone and watching everything.

Henry then made his way quickly downstairs to the morgue and to see if Lucas was there and if he had been questioned yet by the FBI or IA.

He walked in the morgue and saw all the employees down there getting questioned by the FBI and IA but he noticed that Lucas was not getting questioned and just working on a body.

Then Henry rushed over to Lucas and pulled him into his office quickly to get details from him what is going on here and how much the FBI and IA know about Jo.

"Lucas why aren't you being questioned by the FBI or IA?" Henry said curiously as he was catching his breath.

Lucas scratched his head and then said in a calm manner "I did get questioned."

Henry did not have the patience right not for these short answers and said frustrated "What did they ask and what did you tell them, Lucas?"

Lucas who was now getting fidgety at Henry's impatience towards him said "They asked when the last was time I seen Jo or had contact with her and before she got fired did I see any change in her behavior?"

Lucas continued "I told them that I haven't seen her since she got fired and that I didn't notice any change in her behavior."

Henry took a deep breath and said to Lucas "That's good. It looks like if they get any info, it won't be from us."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement and said to Henry quietly " I will tell you, I wasn't easy to tell them that with them surrounding me and just writing every little thing down I said. I was so afraid they would know Bernie dropped me off here and that we know some connection to the Spanish shadow.

Henry made a confused face at Lucas and said "Bernie?"

Lucas laughed and said quietly "Yeah, Lock. I call him Bernie; you know he's not the bad of a dude. I mean we really a lot of common interests. He loves graphic novels and been binge watching a couple of tv shows since we been at the hotel."

Henry rolled his eyes and said "Lucas, he's a drug dealer and who knows what else he has done. That is not the kind of guy you want to be friends with."

Lucas waved that comment off and said "Doc, He was in a bad situation and he was in really deep and didn't know how to get out. Now with the Witness protection we promised him he has a second chance to turn his life around and dude is not bad."

Henry just shook his head and rolled his eyes and he knew it didn't matter what he said to Lucas it wouldn't change his mind about Lock.

Then Lucas told Henry bye and then went of Henry's office and back to the body he was examining earlier.

About 15 minutes later as Henry was just settling into work and doing some paperwork at his desk, 2 FBI agents and 1 Internal Affairs officer came into his office.

"Dr. Morgan we would like to ask you some questions about detective Jo Martinez? Is this a good time for you." One of the FBI agents asked sternly.

Henry took a deep breath and pointed to the seats in front of his desks and said "Yes, it's a good time and here how about you guys get comfortable and sit."

Two of the FBI agents sat down in the chairs in front of Henry's desk and the IA guy choose to stand and said " Doctor Morgan, we know you were close with Detective Martinez and from all the interviews that had so far a lot of the cops said she seemed to trust your judgment a lot."

Before Henry answered he thought himself "so these guys don't know that we are a couple and have been for almost 2 years." Then he just wiped his forehead and thought "Good, they don't need to know then."

"We work on a lot cases together and got to know each other and I trust her judgment just as she trusts mine. I think we do have lot of trust in each other and we know how each other operates but that is from working together for almost 3 years now." Henry said calmly without any hesitation.

Then one of the FBI agents spoke up and asked "When is the last time you seen Detective Martinez, Doctor Morgan?"

"About 4 weeks ago, when she got let go and she seemed pretty upset about losing her and that was the last time I had spoken to her." Henry stated calmly.

"You were with her while she talked to Nash and Marcus how did seem to you? Did she any ill will against them two because of their past?" One of the FBI guys asked.

Henry just laughed and said "She seemed good and Jo was doing her job. She got put on that murder case of the young lawyer named Troy and was trying to bring his murderer to justice. She wouldn't judge them, she saw Marcus was trying to better his life and yes she was going and did charge Nash with a drug charge but he deserved it."

The IA guy decided to join the conversation again "So you think she's innocent and didn't commit those 2 murders."

"Yes, I do. I known her long enough that she has suffered a lot in her life and knows how losing a loved one feels like, so why would she do it that to someone else's family." Henry said

Then the one FBI agents chirped in and said "Well people kill over stupid things and maybe she just snapped and they were there but we keep your comment in for consideration."

Henry just put his hand of his eyes and rolled them and thought that was one of the stupidest comments he heard a cop say.

The 2 FBI agents got up from their seat and then the IA officer opened Henry's office door and said to Henry " Well Doctor Morgan, Thank you for your time and answering our question. Have a nice day."

Then three men walked out of Henry's office and Henry just sat back in his chair and took a deep breath and now was just thinking of what just happened and that Jo is pretty much not safe anywhere.

When Henry was getting questioned by the FBI and IA officers, Jo got a call from Lock telling her that they could meet right now and he could tell her about the Future of Tomorrow organization.

Jo told Lock that what had happen earlier to her and that he would have to pick her up at Abe's store because she couldn't walk anywhere with the injury.

Lock told her he would be there in 20 minutes and he could take her to a doctor he knew that could check on her injury and her baby.

Jo told Lock "Thanks. I'll see ya here."

About 20 to 25 minutes later, Lock arrived at Abe's store and saw Jo sitting one of the antique chairs in the place and walked in towards Jo and said "Hey, Jo. How much pressure can you put on your right leg?"

Jo got up slowly and said wincing in pain "Not much."

Lock rushed by her side and said "Do you mind if I carry you to my car? I don't want to force you to walk if it's causing you pain."

Jo gave him a wave to tell him go ahead and do it and said "If I don't have to feel pain, go ahead."

With Jo in his arms, Lock carried her out of the store and into his Honda Civic. Once Lock put her down in the passenger seat, Jo noticed this car was fully loaded it had navigation, internet, Booming Stereo and clear sound, heated seats, A/C seats, sun roof and voice activated mode.

Before Lock got in the driver side of his car, he lowered Jo's seat so she could just relax and not sit up tight.

As Lock got in his car and started to drive, Jo said to him surprised "I'll got to tell you Lock, this is quite a car."

Lock cracked a smile and laughed and said "Well the drug business does well."

"You know you are with a former cop here and when you are in Witness Protection the drug business goes bye bye." Jo said as she laughed.

Lock laughed and said "I understand. I have been trying to get out this life for some time now, so I'm not going to mess up this chance I have."

"Jo, I'm going to take you to a doctor that I know in Brooklyn and she usually helps battered women and guys who are trying to get away from drug life but I know she can help you. You can't go to a hospital with your face everywhere and everyone looking for you. They do everything there from the baby stuff to surgeries and everything else a doctor does." Lock said with some calmness in his voice.

Lock continued " Oh by the way, I seen you on the newspapers last night, when Lucas and I hit up a Yankees game and I decided to get you some stuff so you have some sort of a disguise.

Lock pointed in the back and said" If you can get the bag back there, you will see what I got you."

Jo reached for the bag and said with a hint of anger "How is going to a Yankee game laying low, Lock?"

"You said just continue my regular day, Lucas and I cannot stay cooped up in the hotel forever we have to get out every now and then." Lock said a little nervous.

Jo just rolled her eyes and said "Ok. Fine. Anyway, let's see what's in this bag."

Jo started taking things out of the bag and the first thing she saw was an oversized Yankee's hoodie with Derek Jeter's number on the back, and then she pulled out a fresh new Yankee's cap, the last thing that was in the bag was nice aviator sunglasses that Jo thought had to cost a real lot.

Jo smiled and said "You really thought of everything, Lock. Thank you."

Lock smiled and said "No problem, I wasn't worried about money and wanted you to rock the best of the best stuff and all of that should disguise you when you go outside."

About 25 minutes later, Lock pulled into the parking lot of the candy store and said to Jo "Dr. Moore owns this shop and the house right here (Lock pointed to the house next to the store) that's her place." So you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Jo said as she just wished all of this could be a horrible dream and just wake up and things go back to normal but she knew that wasn't happening.

Lock got out of his car and opened up the passenger door and unbuckled Jo's belt then picked her up and then carried her to Dr. Moore door.

The door was unlocked and Lock continued to carry Jo while in the house and then he shouted "Dr. Moore, Dr. Moore."

Then coming from the living room close to the door and a black about 60's woman with a blue sweater on walked towards Lock and Jo and said almost scolding "Bernard Lock what did you to this woman?"

Lock still holding Jo and answered scared "Nothing, she's helping me change my life like you tried to do and she's in bind right now."

"Alright, put her in one of the chairs in the living room for now." Dr. Moore said with calmness.

Lock put Jo down on the couch for she could just let her leg rest and not put pressure on it.

Dr. Moore came back in and pulled a chair to the couch and said to Jo "I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Dr. Sherry Moore." Then she put her out for a handshake to Jo

Jo shook her hand and smiled and said "I was a detective with the 11th precinct before I got involved with the Spanish Shadow case but now I'm just Jo Martinez.

"Oh Honey, I know I seen the papers and news they been looking for you. I feel for you though because I seen too many innocent and good people die because of that Spanish Shadow. Honey, I know you didn't kill Marcus because he was a good guy just went to wrong way to get help but I wouldn't blame you if you killed Nash because he was a piece of scum. So many women came in here because of him." Dr. Moore said seriously.

Jo nodded and said sadly "Marcus was a good guy and it's ashamed he had to take a fall to try to protect Troy but ultimately he died too.

Dr. Moore said "I'm guessing Bernard is helping you on this case exchange for Witness Protection and to change his life for good.

Jo chuckled and said "Yes, He is."

Dr. Moore smiled and said "That's good. Now let's look at your right leg and while you are here we can look at how your baby is doing"

"Yes, just make sure it's okay. I took a nasty fall and I think I didn't hurt it but I didn't know." Jo said worried tone.

"Jo, I will definitely make sure that baby is ok." Dr. Moore trying to reassure Jo that everything is alright.

"I can tell by looking at your knee there is some swelling and I'm guessing from Bernard carrying you in here you can't put pressure on your right leg." Dr. Moore said as lifted up Jo's pant leg and looked at her right leg.

"From what I see right now, you definitely have an ACL sprain and I'm thinking it's torn or partially torn on how you can't put pressure on it. Let me go get Bernard and have him carry you down to the basement where my X-ray machine and I have the machine for the ultra sound down there." Dr. Moore Continued.

Bernard who went to Dr. Moore's Candy store came back with 3 big bags of Fudge brownies and cookies and put them in the living before carrying Jo down to Dr. Moore's basement.

First Dr. Moore did an X-ray of Jo's right knee and then did an MRI scan, then she checked to see if any other bone was broken.

"First, I like to thank you for hanging with me because I know all the X-rays and scans took a while but you do have a Grade 2 ACL Sprain. The Good news that is your ACL is partially torn and not all the way torn or that would have been almost a year in recovery. So with surgery we are looking at 3 to 6 months of recovery." Dr. Moore said seriously.

Jo who was sitting on the X-ray table just put her hand on her face and said frustrated "3 TO 6 MONTHS. I can't wait the long. I need be on this case."

" Jo, you can still solve this case and recover from the injury, you just have to be smart how you do your rehab and will gladly help do that if you want me to?" Dr. Moore asked.

"Yes I love your help but just I need to be able to get around some and but I guess I can get my guys to do some of the stuff too." Jo said Frustrated.

"Well if you let your injuries heal right and go through the proper rehab it could be 3 months but it will be up to you." Dr. Moore said as she looked at Jo's engagement ring.

Dr. Moore continued "Looking at that ring you are wearing, do you want to call your fiancée and let him know you are here and what is happening?"

"After the day I had I think he would want to know and by the way he would be jealous of this basement because he has a lot medical tools in house too but he doesn't have these machines." Jo said as she laughed.

Dr. Moore laughed at Jo's comment and said "I'm guessing he's a doctor and yeah I had to go through some much paperwork to get all of this here but it's all licensed and approved by the government."

Jo smiled and said "He's a Medical Examiner so he works with the dead and solves crimes for the living."

Dr. Moore smiled "Oh nice. What is you fiancée's name?"

Jo's face lit up and said "Henry Morgan."

"Henry Morgan. I read some of his thesis on death and how the body breaks down during the final minutes, from what I read he really knows his stuff."

Jo almost laughed and said "You have no idea."

Dr. Moore added "If he ever needs work, I always need some volunteer doctors he is always welcomed here."

"Alright, before you call Dr. Morgan, I will schedule you early tomorrow for surgery because that's when I have some of my volunteer surgeons working and then you can start the healing process." Dr. Moore continued.

"Ok, that's fine with me and are we doing the ultra sound when Henry gets here?" Jo said curiously.

"Yes. I thought both of you would want to see what is happening and what the gender of the baby is." Dr. Moore replied.

Jo called Henry to tell him where she was and that Lock would meet him halfway from the precinct to pick him up and that she was in good care.

After she finished the call with Henry, Jo who was still sitting on the x-ray table asked Dr. Moore "How did this all start? I mean this very courageous and brave thing to do."

Dr. Moore took a breath and said "Honey I'm no hero, I just see people out there that cannot go to public institutions like hospitals for help because people are watching them and so I wanted to make a safe haven for them. It's not perfect but it's the best I can do and the brave people are the people who come here help and then go back out there and fight for their life again. That's why Jo I want you to find this guy and I won't stop you and will do everything I can to find out how you can heal faster but you have to listen for your safety and the baby's safety."

Jo said calmly "I will. I will definitely listen to you."

Dr. Moore smiled at her and said "Good."

Then about 30 minutes later, Jo fiancée Dr. Henry Morgan ran down the stairs and frantically greeted Jo who now laying down on a couch with her right leg wrapped up and said "Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?"

Jo sat up and Henry sat down next to her and she grabbed his hand and said "Henry, I have partially torn ACL and the Doctor hasn't looked at the baby yet she was waiting for you to come."

Henry breathed in a sigh of relief "Well partially torn ACL is not that bad and alright sounds like a good doctor."

Henry eyes were swelling with tears and just wrapped his arms around Jo gingerly and just kissed her because he was so worried and he was not sure what was going to happen but he knew they would get through together.

Jo relaxed in his warmth and just closed her eyes in the kiss and it was the first time in a day she felt like she could just enjoy the moment and not be worried.

Then Dr. Moore came down and said "Oh you must be Dr. Henry Morgan! Jo's fiancée."

Then the two broke up the kiss and both blushing and Henry said " Yes. That is me."

"Oh don't worry you two ….I've seen worse." Dr. Moore added with a laugh.

Dr. Moore then went by the couch and held hand out for a handshake and said "Before I forget let me introduce myself my name is Dr. Sherry Moore and I run this Safe Haven for people who can come get everything in a hospital but without public record. Also, let me say Doctor, that I love your thesis that you wrote, the way you describe death and just how precise you are with it is amazing. "

Henry smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Dr. Moore and thank you for the compliment on my thesis I really didn't know people read them but yes I had a lot experiences with death and the dead."

Jo had to muffle her amusement to his answer and Henry playfully hit her with his elbow for her reaction to his answer.

Henry added almost drooling "Can I say I'm jealous of all the medical tools you have down here…I mean I have some but not all this ...This is extraordinary."

Dr. Moore laughed and said "Oh, Jo told me about your laboratory and Dr. Morgan how would you like to volunteer and help the patients that come here if you like, when you have time?"

Henry smiled and said happily "I would love to do that. It would be an honor."

"Great! Now let's see how the baby is doing" Dr. Moore said

Jo laid down on the chair while Dr. Moore put some gel on her stomach and then started the machine and looked at the X-ray with Jo and Henry to see how the baby is doing.

Then Dr. Moore printed out some X-rays of the baby before saying "You two have a healthy baby boy growing, and yes you were lucky Jo….very lucky."

Jo and Henry just looked at each other both had tears in their eyes just so grateful that the baby was okay.

Henry grabbed Jo's hand softly and said "WE ARE HAVING A BOY!" with tears in eyes.

Dr Moore then said "Here is a picture of little boy and give you two a minute alone."

"My god, Henry. He's okay and I will be ok. This is happening, me and you, a family together." Jo said with her voice her breaking up.

"I know, my love, I know." Henry said as he just hugged Jo as now she was just sitting on the chair.

Then Jo was serious again " Well, I still have to find out what Lock knows about Franklin's Future of tomorrow place but that will have to wait after surgery tomorrow."

"Henry I been talking to Dr. Moore and she said I should stay here till the case is over. She has a room upstairs and said not a bother to her. You are welcome too she said." Jo said as grabbed Henry's hand.

"With all the danger you're in, I think it is good idea and I'll have Abe bring both our stuff here tomorrow then and I will tell you what the FBI and Internal affairs questioned me about on tomorrow."

As both them were about to go upstairs to have dinner with Dr. Moore and Locke, Jo's burner phone ringed and it was Hanson and he told her that Reece was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys I'm so sorry for the Long delay, Life had been little crazy and now it ease down and the updates so be faster now. So if you still here and reading this story, enjoy!**

Henry saw Jo's face go white and the frightening expression she had on it and he cautiously asked Jo "What is it, Jo? What happened?"

Jo almost felt like she was going faint so she grabbed Henry's arm hard and said in a frightened tone "Reece is dead, Henry."

Henry was shocked by the news and said to Jo "My God Jo. Obviously this is a message to you that they are closing in on you and moving in their people to do it."

Henry continued "How was Reece found, Jo?"

Jo shook her head still trying wrap her head around this news and said "Yes. I figured it was message too, they probably weren't sure if Reece knew anything about me but knew she was loyal to her cops past and present. So they took her out and probably promoting one of their own as Lieutenant."

Then Jo continued "I don't know Henry, I told Hanson to meet me here and tell me everything. It's going be a very long night."

"Henry, do me a favor and carry me upstairs please to the kitchen?" Jo said as she tried her best smile on her face.

Without hesitation Henry picked Jo up and carried her to the kitchen where and Lock was. He then put Jo down in one of the kitchen chairs and then sat down next to her in a chair beside her.

Then once Jo was in her seat she angrily said to Lock who was sitting across from her at the table "LOCK, YOU BETTER RIGHT. I MEAN EVERYTHING, FRANKLIN'S FUTURE OF TOMORROW AND TO WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DIRTY COPS IN SHADOW'S OPERATIONS. "

Dr. Moore took this as sign for her to just get out of the room and get Jo a wheel chair so she does not have to be carried everywhere.

Henry was shocked at the anger she threw at Lock, he understood where it coming from that this the Spanish Shadow always seemed one step ahead of them but to lash at Lock he did not expect it.

Lock who was surprised at the anger Jo suddenly had toward him and said with an attitude "what is your problem Jo? You know I was going to tell all this. Why the sudden anger?"

Henry put his hand in Jo's hand as both their hands were on her lap and he gently squeezed her hand to make her calm down and it worked some as she said to Lock with slight anger "Spanish Shadow's guy killed my former Lieutenant who had nothing do with this and you know the operation better the anybody so the time is tell right now."

Lock was surprised by the news and said "I'm sorry Jo. You probably know that they are sending you message here and I think I know who they might putting in Lt. Reece spot."

Lock went on his phone and pulled out a picture of robbery detective James Potter as he slid his phone towards Jo with the picture. "He does a lot the police dirty work for the Spanish shadow, he was former Sergeant Major in the Marines and he was former captain of a precinct back in Montana before he was hit with a scandal and forced to resign."

Jo looked at the picture of the older but fit white man and she noticed right away that this was the guy who chasing her earlier and said to Lock "How long has been in robbery because I have never seen him up till today when he was chasing me."

Lock who was calm now said "This was the guy?.. Jo this good news and about a year the Spanish Shadow always wants his guys to maintain a low profile before doing the dirty work."

Lock added "I think I know way to get more information on why and how they killed your Lieutenant, Jo."

Jo curiously said still looking the picture of the detective Potter said "How is that?"

Lock pointed to the picture on his phone and said "He owes me money and a lot it for drugs, and when I go in there I can ask in a roundabout way what happened to Reece."

" Oh, I just thought of this but is there any way we can bug Reece's office because they will probably pick the Lieutenant soon and that way we know exactly what's happen in the shadow's world. " Lock added

Jo slid the phone back to Lock and gave him a serious look as she said cautiously "Sounds good but just be careful and I want you to wear a wire so we can record him saying everything."

Lock just nodded his head and said "Sounds good to me."

"As for the bug in Reece's office that's a good idea and we can definitely do that as well. " Jo said in a calm tone.

Then Dr. Moore came back in the room with a wheel chair and put it next to Jo and said "Honey, when is all this is going down because tomorrow morning you have surgery."

Jo put a hand through her hair and just laughed then said "Don't worry Dr. Moore, my partner Detective Hanson will be handling that tomorrow."

"Alright, Honey. Sounds good and I would say make sure you get some good sleep tonight but I know you will be up all night making a plan with these boys." Dr. Moore said

Then heard a knock at her door and then walked to the door and opened it and saw two guys standing right outside of it and said " You must be Detective Hanson and the famous Lucas, Bernard has been telling me about you and let me introduce myself, I'm Dr. Sherry Moore."

Then she ushered both of them in and as they were walking back to the kitchen where Lock, Henry, Jo were and Lucas said curiously "Bernie talks about me?"

Dr. Moore laughed and said with a smile "Lucas you are good influence for Bernard from all what I hear."

Then as they all reached the kitchen and Lucas and Hanson said their Hello's to everyone, Dr. Moore grabbed 2 extra seats and put by the table where Lock, Henry and Jo were sitting.

Both Lucas and Hanson, said thank you to Dr. Moore and sat down at the table.

Then Dr. Moore said "You guys came at the right time, my famous country fried steak and seasoned green beans are done. Oh, and the brownies for the candy shop that I need to run over to the candy shop."

"Oh that's ok, Dr. Moore you don't have to feed us." Hanson said with a laugh.

"Honey, it's no problem. You are a guest of a patient of mine and I always make plenty of food." Dr. Moore said as she gave them each a plate of dinner.

"Ok. I got to run these brownies to the candy shop and run that awhile. If anyone comes please get me right away." Dr. Moore said as she was on her way out.

Jo, Lucas, Henry, Hanson, and Lock all were chowing down on their meals and just nodded to her as just left.

"I got to say this not the normal food I eat but this is delicious and the spice she put in the green beans is excellent." Henry said as continued to stuff more in his mouth.

Then Lucas and Hanson nodded and said they loved the meal as well.

"Yes. The meal is great. I haven't had home cooked meal in a while so this so good. But now, Bernard tell us about the Future of Tomorrow." Jo said as she looked at Lock just gulping down his food.

Lock gulp down the rest of his steak and said not confidently "Yeah, the Future of Tomorrow, well it's mostly a breeding ground for Franklin to get more recruits for his drug and whatever other illegal businesses he is doing."

"The advisors there, are people in his business and they know which kids that can be persuaded or not. In that area where families are struggling they can persuade a lot kids for a better life. It's supposed be a place they can chill, have fun, get advice and have a place to eat but yeah it's not really that." Lock added.

"Yeah I kind figured that was some sort of recruiting ground for his operations. Did he find you that way and I know Marcus volunteered at a shelter but did he ever work at the Future of tomorrow?" Jo asked curiously.

Lock laughed and said "No. He found me dealing on the streets doing low-level stuff and asked do I want to make some money and got me. For the other question, no Marcus never worked there, he wanted no part of that.

Hanson injected and said "Ok, we know about that now and can dig deeper into that but I was thinking if he gave to the current mayor or Governor's campaign's that public record and we do process of elimination and find out where all this money is getting put."

Jo yawned and said "That's a good idea. We can start doing that in the afternoon after my surgery tomorrow. But right, I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed and Henry you can join me anytime."

Jo got in the wheelchair and went to the room that Dr. Moore set up for her and then closed the door.

Then Hanson told Henry the plan he had for tomorrow.

" Henry, you and I will be going to the community tomorrow to get the scoop on the Future of Tomorrow because they live near it so they have to some dirt about it." Hanson said.

"Sounds Good to me." Henry said

Oh. I want Abe to drop both yours and Jo's stuff here tomorrow. Then tell him to go on a trip, it's become too dangerous to have love ones around." Hanson said seriously.

"That's true. He will understand and sure he will love to get away from this chaos." Henry said.

"I bet. I sent my family to Australia. They wanted to see Kangaroo's so that is the perfect place." Hanson said with a laugh.

Hanson added "I guess that's it and I call you guys tomorrow."

Hanson was about get up from his seat but then Lock stopped him and told him about the plan the Jo and he made.

Hanson had no objections of him talking detective Potter and bugging Reece's desk and told him that he was all in for it.

Then the four men all said their goodbye's and went home for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jo was in one of Dr. Moore set up operation rooms and Henry was right there beside her just holding her hand while she was on the operating table.

Dr. Moore and two other doctor's came in all ready to start Jo's operation on her ACL.

That's when Jo looked over to Henry and squeezed his hand and said " Henry, I will be fine. Go to work. Get you mind off of things."

Henry stammered a little and said…" Are you sure?"

And Jo replied with a soft but reassuring Yes.

Dr. Moore chuckled and said " Well, Doc you heard the lady, Go save lives for people and don't worry she's in good hands here."

Henry let go of Jo's hand and smiled at Dr. Moore and said Thank you to her as he left the room and waited in Dr. Moore's living room for Abe.

About 10 minutes later, Henry saw Abe pulling up with his car and walked outside and met up with him.

"Alright, Pops. Here is all your and Jo clothes and brought some blankets and pillows too" Abe said as he saw Henry coming toward him.

The two took all the things and put in Henry's and Jo's room in Dr. Moore's place.

"Thanks, Abe." Henry said as he hugged his son

Abe wriggling out of the hug and said "Alright. I guess I'm off to explore the world after what you told me last night on the phone. I'll find a place to land and let you know I'm safe. Be safe, dad."

Then Abe exited the house and went on his journey as Henry waved goodbye as Abe drove by the house.

Henry felt like he was playing the waiting game because this time he was waiting for Hanson who called him at 's number earlier in the morning to tell him that he would pick him and that all four of the guys would meet at Lock and Lucas hotel before work.

About 20 minutes later, Hanson honked his car horn and Henry came rushing out and the two were off to the hotel in New Jersey were Lock and Lucas were at.

The two men really did not talk much in the car, maybe because it was early or they both knew they would be a lot talking at the hotel. The two just listened to sports radio show that Hanson had on.

About 30 minutes later, Henry and Hanson arrived at the hotel and Hanson asked the clerk what was room was Steven Jordan in and the clerk told room 28 and the two men headed for that room.

Hanson knocked on the door and said "Lock and Lucas, it's us and you two better have some clothes on."

Henry chuckled at Hanson's statement and saw no one was answering the door and he decided to knock but he did for a good minute.

Then the door opened slowly and a tired Lock with no shirt on opened the door and said "Guys it's 6 am, I just got out of the shower and don't worry Lucas is all dressed over there watching tv."

By the way I'm pretty sure the other hotel guests loved all that knocking you two did." Lock said sarcastically as he yawned.

Both Henry and Hanson rolled their eyes as they looked at each other and then as two were walking on the room, Hanson said "Well if you answered the damn door, that wouldn't have happened."

Hanson walked near the bed Lucas was on and grabbed the remote to TV that was on bed and shut the TV off, to Lucas displeasure.

"HEY, I was watching Law & Order…they were getting close to solving the crime." Lucas said as he was trying get the remote back from Hanson.

Hanson just rolled his eyes and said "They are reruns Lucas, I'm sure it will be on again and we have a job to do and I know you won't focus with the TV on."

Lucas nodded his head and sighed and said "Fine, yeah your right."

Then after all that Lucas and Lock were sitting on Lucas bed, while Henry and Hanson were sitting on Lock's bed facing the other two.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do today." Hanson said seriously trying to make them understand that there was no time to play around.

"I will take the Doc to the work and both of us will do our normal routines in the morning but in the afternoon, Henry you will come with me to Brooklyn to ask the locals about the Future of Tomorrow kids center." Hanson added.

"Sounds good to me." Henry said as a nodded in an agreement to the plan.

"Great. Now Lock and Lucas here is what your day will be like, Lock I will mic you up soon with all the wires so we can record the conversation between you and robbery detective James Potter." Hanson said as he took a breath.

" Then I will pick a time when the precinct is empty and bug the Lieutenant's office" and then before Hanson could get another word out, Lucas interrupted.

" What about me?" Lucas said all impatiently and bouncing in one spot of the bed.

Hanson glared at Lucas and said with hint of annoyance " Well I was about to get to that Lucas."

"Oh, then go on." Lucas bounced some more and smiled.

" Anyway, Lucas you will have to take the bus or train to work from here, Lock cannot take you." Hanson said with a serious tone.

A surprised Lucas said "WHY?"

Hanson getting angrier at the lack common sense Lucas did not have today and blurted out "DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU".

Lock busted out laughing at Hanson's comment and then tried to cool things down between the men while he saw Henry rolling his eyes at the situation.

" Look Lucas, my man Hanson is trying to say that I cannot take you because it would be weird if someone saw us together and they would know the police is on to the Spanish Shadow crew." Lock said while he tried to calm down.

Lock added "you know, we have to keep this on the down low and usually I'm not going in there so it was no problem but with now I am, so you see the problem my man.

Lucas nodded his head and said "Oh ok, yeah I get it now."

"Great." Hanson said sarcastically.

"Now let's get this plan rolling, Lock I got the wires in the car let me go get them." Hanson as he hurried out the room.

As Hanson came back he wasted no time as he got to wiring up Lock and made sure everything worked.

Then then all four men were off to start their day and the plan to get more information about Franklin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! :)** **Got to give a shout out to Angie who has been right on with the Reece part of the story. Enjoy! :)**

Hanson and Henry were the first to arrive at the precinct and both started their days like any normal work day with Hanson at his desk looking at some cases and Henry down in the morgue writing up reports of unfinished autopsies.

Then Hanson noticed there was not really too many people around, so he hightailed in Reece's office and starting bugging the place.

Hanson knew what he was doing was not exactly legal and in any court this probably would not be used as evidence but it was more for their gang and to help them find more information.

Plus, Hanson thought there was no way he would go to any FBI or law officials right now because they all could be under Spanish Shadow's orders.

So after he finished bugging the place, Hanson calmly walked out there like he was not doing anything suspicious but he was.

He went back to his desk and open one of his drawers and grabbed some rubber gloves and then he looked around to see if anybody was around and then headed back to Reece's office.

Hanson knew Reece had to know something was up about the Spanish Shadow case and how Jo was fired, so he searched her files on her desk, in her desk and the books on a shelf in her office.

While looking he always had to look out the office to make sure no one was around or saw him looking the Lieutenant's things.

Hanson was frantically searching through Reece's books he found something that made this search worth risking his life for.

Hanson found a piece of paper behind the book cover of one of the books and read what was on it:

 **Jo's firing & Spanish Shadow:**

· Who is the mole in the Precinct?

· Jo had nothing to do with the two murders

· Internal Affairs must have Spanish Shadow workers and knew Jo was a threat

· Need to call former FBI friend Mack Stevens to see what he knows

After Hanson saw that last line, he wondered is that what got Reece killed or maybe she did not get the chance to talk to him.

Hanson put the paper in his pocket and quickly jetted out of office and went to his desk. He knew if Reece's FBI friend was clean, he could them protection and be better prepared for the Spanish Shadow's attack. He was not going to do anything until he told everyone in the gang.

Meanwhile, Henry was down in the morgue doing paperwork and thinking about Hanson's plan. He just felt so antsy because he felt like he was being watched every here and just wanted this nightmare of the Spanish Shadow to end. Plus he was worried about Jo but he knew she was in good hands with Dr. Moore.

Then about an hour later, Lucas arrived and started to help Henry examine the incoming bodies in the morgue.

One of the incoming bodies, they knew really well and it was Lt. Reece. Henry was handed the file on Reece and along with Lucas went next to the slab where she laid.

Both men just took a minute before saying anything because it was hard seeing someone you call a friend just gone.

Henry was thinking in the silence that while Reece might always thought he was weird and a bit unorthodox, she respected him through all that because he took things serious and got results. Plus, he thought, Reece did not know about his immorality.

Henry read her file and told Lucas what it said " The on the site M.E. found Lt. Reece in her home and the death is to what they are calling a heart attack brought on by something traumatic."

"Maybe one of the Spanish Shadow guys poisoned her like the rest of the victims but maybe she fought so they did it, another way." Lucas said as he was having hard time with this.

Henry eyebrows raised as he listened to Lucas and said while checking Reece who had no needle marks on her " your right Lucas, Let us do some tests to see what was in her system and I bet one of things in poison."

Henry looked under her nails and said loudly "GOT SOME SKIN. Now go run this through the system and see if anything pops."

Lucas saluted Henry and said "Alright, Boss."

Henry just rolled his eyes and said to Reece's body "What else can you tell me Lieutenant, we need your help with this case."

Then later in the morning, Lock strolled in the precinct and headed to robbery unit to find robbery detective James Potter.

Once Lock spotted Potter at his desk, he started doing his thing.

" HEY POTTER, HOW IS GOING MY MAN? BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE TALKED. Lock said loudly as he got near Potter's desk.

Potter got up quick from his desk while grabbing Lock and frantically took them to the break room and locked it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, LOCK? And what are you doing here? Potter said anxiously.

Lock laughed and said " I had to get ya attention, Potty. You know what I'm doing here, you owe me money and couple months' worth."

" I told you, I would get the money to you but I do have some good news that might help my money situation." Potter said calmly.

" You told me that a couple months ago and I do not need bow tie man up my ass because I did not collect my payments and what is this good news?" Lock said as pointed his finger while hitting Potter's chest.

" Well, The Spanish Shadow is looking out for us Lock, You know that Lt. Reece? Well they eliminated her and they replacing that bitch." Potter said quietly to Lock.

Lock curiously asked " Who's replacing her?"

Potter then excitedly said "Me."

Then he added " This is great for us, you will get your money and more work. Plus less hassle from the police and we will be running a smooth operation out this precinct."

Lock silently thought to himself "Got ya son of bitch" and then played along and said " Well sounds good. All In for less Police hassle."

Lock knew this next question might get him in some trouble but he wanted to know so he asked Potter " Why they kill Lt. Reece usually they target people who digging into them, I didn't hear in the streets she was?"

Potter looked at Lock for a good long minute and said " Far as my knowledge, she was not digging in the Spanish Shadow Operations, it just time for us to rule this joint and she was in the way."

Lock again thought to himself " Man, you are so stupid." But then said to Potter " Yeah, I get it."

" Look, so I got ya Lock, the next time we meet is when I will be Lt. Potter and helping you make money." Potter said as unlocked the door and walked out.

Lock just shook his head and left the precinct and went back to his regular routine.

Then later in the afternoon, Hanson came down to the morgue to get Henry for the trip to neighborhood around the Future of Tomorrow center.

Henry was in his office doing paperwork when Hanson came in and said " Yo, Doc, you ready?"

Henry jumped and shook his head " Hanson, you gave me a fright but yes, I'm ready."

Hanson rolled his eyes and said " Look I'm sorry for scaring you but really did you just say " you gave me a fright? Who says that?"

Henry confused at what Hanson said " I say it, what's wrong with that phrasing?"

Hanson just laughed and said " Oh nothing, 200 year man, nothing. Just c'mon."

Henry looked at Hanson with displeased look but sighed and said. " Ok, Let me tell Lucas what he needs to do with and I can fill you in later about Reece when we are with Jo.

Hanson start walking out of Henry's office and said "Great, I'll be waiting in the car, so let's not take very long."

Hanson left the morgue as he left, Henry went to Lucas who was examining Reece's body looking for other evidence they can use in as a reason she died.

" Lucas, I am going with Hanson to find about more about the Future of Tomorrow and Franklin, so you will be on you own here. I just have to remind you, how important this is and not to screw it up." Henry said seriously as he laid his hand on Lucas shoulder.

" Boss, I got it. I am going go through everything by the book and make sure nothing goes unnoticed or unchecked." Lucas said as he put his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Aww, Iook were bonding." Lucas said

Henry rolled his eyes and dropped his hand off a Lucas shoulder and rubbed one hand on his face in frustration and said "And it was good, until you said that."

After that, Henry left and met Hanson outside of the precinct in his car and they were off to Brooklyn.

When the two men got to the neighborhood where the Future of tomorrow was and they just started to knock on people's door and ask about the place.

Most of the responses were either "we are not talking to the cops" or just slamming the door on them but it all changed when they got to the last two houses.

Hanson and Henry went up to the next house and Hanson knocked on door, waiting for someone to answer then after a couple minutes, the door opened.

As the door opened, the woman opened the door was in her 80's, walking with a cane in her hand and said to the guys "Are you the Pizza guys, where is my Pizza."

Hanson and Henry just looked at each with confused faces when Hanson said " No, ma'm we are with the Police."

Then the old lady said "Yes, Pizza. Boys let me turn up my hearing aid." Then she turned up her hearing aid and Hanson tried again but this time with his badge.

" Look, ma'm we are with Police and just want know more info about the Future of Tomorrow center and it's owner." Hanson said as he held his badge up.

" Oh, the Future of Tomorrow, well I know some things but I know someone who knows the gossip about everything around here." The old lady said.

Henry curious " Who?"

" My next door neighbor Maria, she is such a nice girl and always comes over and dishes the tea of the neighborhood to me each week." The old lady said as she smiled.

She continued " Let me see if she's here." As the old lady started to go down her front stairs outside her house.

Hanson tried to stop her and said "We can do it, we do not want to bother you."

The old lady shooed Hanson away and said " Aw Honey, it's fine I need the exercise."

Then the old lady went up her neighbor Maria's stairs as Hanson and Henry followed behind her and then she knocked on the door.

The door opened and this young dark haired African-American girl came out and said " Hi, Mrs. Jenkins, What's up?

Then Mrs. Jenkins said "These two Pizza delivery men want to talk to you about the Future of Tomorrow center."

As Mrs. Jenkins was talking, Hanson held up his badge so Maria could see he was a Police detective and not a Pizza delivery man.

Maria nodded at Hanson and said to Mrs. Jenkins as she smiled "Well you brought them to the right place."

Then Mrs. Jenkins said her goodbyes to Maria, Hanson and Henry and headed back in her house.

Next, Maria waved both Henry and Hanson to come on in her house and the two men took a seat on a couch in Maria's living room as Maria sat on a chair next to them.

But before she sat down she went in the kitchen and Henry and Hanson heard her ordering a Pizza for Mrs. Jenkins.

As she sat down she said to the two men " Sorry about that, Mrs. Jenkins forgets a lot times and guess she forgot to order the Pizza and she was waiting a while."

Hanson answered as he shook hand in the air " That's alright. I understand."

As Maria sat down she realized she did not introduce self to her guests and said " I'm sorry, I was so fixed on Mrs. Jenkins I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maria Lowell and let me tell you I have a lot to say about the Future of Tomorrow place."

Hanson smiled and said " No problem."

" I do not think we introduced ourselves, I am Detective Hanson and this Dr. Henry Morgan.  
Hanson said as he pointed to himself and Henry.

"Well, it is nice to meet you two but I'm guessing you are from the 11th and with that detective who is getting framed. So I'm guessing you guys are here unofficially." Maria said pleasantly.

Hanson and Henry gave each other surprised looks before Hanson replied " Wow. You definitely know your stuff, Maria."

" I just know if you part of the Spanish Shadow crew, the whole community would be dead by now." Maria said seriously.

Then Henry chirped " Oh, you saw us go around the neighborhood."

Maria chuckled and said " Yes, the only pain I saw was your guys egos as the doors were getting shut in your face."

Both men looked at each other and just rolled their eyes and then Hanson said " So, what do you know about the Future of Tomorrow."

"I've seen a lot good people that I grew up with get swept in that recruiting machine. They know what kids are more vulnerable to their tactics then others." Maria said as she put hand to her face.

"They supposed to go to get away from the streets, but that place puts them on the streets." Maria said seriously.

"Like any other center they mentor them but they are brainwashing the "poor chosen kids" thinking that no one cares for them except the "Shadow family" and they get them into the drug life and show them how they can make a lot money." Maria said in a depressing way.

Hanson jumped in and said "It is a recruiting center, so we were right about that, Henry."

Henry nodded in agreement and said to the surprise of Hanson " If you don't mind Maria, I will leave you with detective Hanson to talk more and like to see this place for myself."

" Dr. Morgan, no worries but I do have to warn you that place might be all fancy on the outside but in the inside it's falling apart like everywhere. From the outdated computers to the dangerous play areas where the basketball courts wood is coming up. Also, it just plain filthy, in that place." Maria said in a serious tone.

Henry arched his left eyebrow and could not believe what he was hearing and said " How is this place still running with all these problems?"

Then Henry thought a little and answered his own question and said as he rubbed on his face "He pays the people off or bribes them somehow."

Maria nodded and said " Yup, You got it. Dr. Morgan. People in the community have complained about the Future of Tomorrow to the Health authorities and even to cops but they fell on silent ears, so people gave up."

Henry started to get up and said " Well Maria, this where I leave you and to check out the Future of Tomorrow. It was great to meet you and you are in good hands with Detective Hanson and Hanson after you are done here meet me at the Future of Tomorrow."

Maria sarcastically said "Have fun."

Henry's move surprised Hanson but he was not going argue with him here, so he just said in a forceful tone to let Henry know he wasn't happy about the surprise move "Be careful Henry."

Then Henry just waved to both and headed to the Future of Tomorrow which was a block away from Maria's home.

Hanson had to get this questioning back on track, so he pulled out of his phone to show Maria pictures of three people.

Hanson held up his phone and showed her the first photo and it was of Lock which Hanson said "Alright Maria, Have you ever seen this man before?"

Maria contently answered as she shook her head "No."

Then Hanson swiped to next picture and it was picture of Marcus which Hanson said "Have you seen him before?"

Maria looked closely at the phone and said " Yeah, I seen him before but not personally. He was the guy who got put away for the TMT killings and I heard he ( Maria did finger quotes in the air) committed "suicide" in jail."

Hanson's eyes lighted up and even though he knew the answer to his next question he wanted to see how much Maria knew about the Spanish Shadow operations which she already told about some. " Did you think he was the TMT killer?"

" No, the killing continued after and I know it was Franklin and the rest of the " shadow family" who are behind it." Maria said seriously.

"Maria how much do you know about their operations?" Hanson said curiously.

Maria took a deep breath and then said " Well like I told you before I know they recruit people from the FOT center and a lot them are either dead or in jail the ones that have gotten caught. I Know they call Franklin the bow-tie guy and I'm guessing he is not the main guy because this kid named Troy came around a while ago before he got killed and did what you guys did and let me know that " Spanish Shadow was running the show, Franklin was #2 guy but the public persona that represents them."

Hanson who was going to show her Troy's picture was surprised but not shocked to hear that Troy got a lot closer than their gang thought he did.

Maria continued "I don't think many of these guys in prison would help you though because many of them are afraid of the Spanish Shadow or they just don't want to be rats."

Hanson thought himself after Maria said that, "We tried that once already, look how that turned out. Were in this mess, with us in crosshairs."

Hanson sighed and then asked Maria "What else did Troy tell you or what did you tell him, if you mind me asking?

" He knew a lot about Franklin's businesses and his financials, this was about a year ago when he told me this but he was pretty sure that Franklin was going to run for Governor of NY." Maria said in a calm manner.

Maria paused then continued on " He was right, Franklin just started a PAC for his campaign and the election is in 6 months." Franklin has been out for months doing interviews and campaign style things and it was always rumored he would dip his toe in to the race and now he just made it official."

Hanson was surprised by what Maria told him and responded " That's a little late to join a race but neither parties have done their debates or primaries, so I guess it's alright. But this sounds like everything this "Spanish Shadow crew" does, they like the unpredictability and they always step ahead of everyone else.

Maria just threw up her hands and shrugged her shoulders and said "I wish people knew the monster this Franklin guy is but people in the state believe he is this charitable hard working self-billionaire."

Maria paused then sounded frustrated and said " He holds these fake Charity events and photo ops every other month around the state with Children, the poor, women and say it helps the Future of Tomorrow or various I'm guessing " Fake charities" that he uses for other things."

Hanson could not believe what he was hearing and just shook his head and said "Well, we are going work are hardest to stop him but I just cannot believe voters would vote for a guy with no experience at in the government."

Maria laughed and said with a disgusted expression "Oh, Detective, Don't you know people do not care about that these days …Anyone can run these days…even reality stars."

Hanson then with a disgusted expression on his face said "Oh, don't remind me…just ugh."

Then Maria with a sarcastic tone said to Hanson "I am pretty sure he is on different committees around the state and he will probably use that as his experience in the government or how he is different from everyone else."

Hanson started to get up from Maria's couch and got out his card with his contact information and he turned the card over to the blank side and wrote the address of Dr. Moore's place and then said to Maria " Maria, I got to say you provided me with a lot info today and I believe this could get us hot on Franklin's trail. I want to thank you for talking to me and before I leave here is my card,it has my cell and my work number. Plus on the back, I wrote the address to Dr. Moore's safe haven if you ever feel like you are in danger, go there."

Maria then got up as well from her seat and said " No problem Detective and thanks!"

Hanson then shook her hand and said " You can call me anytime, now I have to see what Dr. Morgan is up to."

Maria laughed and said "Alright, see ya Detective."

Hanson then exited Maria's house and then went to the Future of Tomorrow to find Henry.

When Henry left Hanson and Maria to check out what the Future of Tomorrow was like, here is what the Doc found:

When Henry got near the building, the outside was a mixed between classical and modern architecture where it had columns on the side of the buildings with a big arch on the top of it near the roof. It was a large tan building with the columns different colors. The building had many large windows that had kid's paintings or welcoming words on it. Above where the Arch was in steel but blue and yellow letters read Future of Tomorrow. Henry noticed that columns near the entrance of the place were shaped as different colored crayons. From the outside, the place looked clean, friendly and nice place to go but the inside was a different story.

Henry opened the door to The Future of Tomorrow and he was disgusted what he saw, the place had a musty smell to it, the play area in front was dirty and dusty and looked like it had not be cleaned in months or maybe years and the computers they had were not updated ones and looked like the ones from the 90's.

Henry went to the front desk where the receptionist was and he asked " Hi, I am new here and I was interested in sending my kid here, Is there any way I could get more information or a tour of this place?"

"Sure, let me get one of the advisers" The receptionist said in a friendly tone.

Then the receptionist called one of the advisers and asked him to come to the front desk and give Henry a tour and more information about this place.

After a few minutes went by a young guy in a red polo with The Future of Tomorrow stitched on left corner of the shirt, Henry guessed the guy was about in his 30's came up to him and said while shaking Henry's hand " Hi, I'm Josh. I am the top adviser here and I heard you are interested in the Future of Tomorrow."

Henry smiled and said "Yes, I am very interested of this place and want to know more what you guys will do with my kid. By the way my name is Hank."

There was no way, Henry was giving his real name because he didn't know who was working the Spanish crew and who wasn't.

Josh smiled and said "Well, I can sure show you and let me give this brochure that gives more in-detail of everything we do and provide for the community and the people that go here."

Henry took the brochure and put in his pocket and said to Josh " So how about a tour of this place?"

Josh pleasantly said " I was just about to ask, well let us get this tour train rolling."

" So first floor, we have kids play area, Jungle Jim area for the little kiddies, we have educational computer games and a teaching room where part-time teachers teach kids from toddlers to high school after school." Josh said as they were walking around the first floor.

Josh continued " He opened a steel door and there was a basketball court that badly needed repairs and Henry noticed that the bleachers were damaged as well and it was huge safety hazard."

" Josh, how do kids not get hurt? This basketball court is in pretty rough shape?" Henry asked curiously to see what excuse Josh would say?

Josh could tell Henry was worried about hazards and said "Do not be alarmed Hank, we let the kids know and we are in the process of fixing these hazards."

Henry knew that was a lie because he can tell some of these hazards have been here for years he guessed and that they probably tell every new member that.

" Alright, two more places to show ya on the first floor, Hank." Josh said all chipper.

The two last rooms were further back and as they want closer, Henry felt like he was going to get sick and he was pretty much already holding his lunch down because the place had a horrible sickening smell to it.

The room where the even worse smell was coming from was the baby room and he guessed they did not change these baby diapers at all.

They did not spend much time in the baby room but they did head down the hall to the Cafeteria and that completely disgusted Henry.

Josh took him through the Cafeteria and showed him the food and the large tables that the members eat on.

Henry looked around the cafeteria and he was surprised anyone would eat here. The walls looked crusty and looked like mold was growing from them on the bottom, the tables were not clean, the food looked old and not sanitary but somehow they got away with this.

Henry did not ask any questions further about things because he knew he would not get an honest answer from Josh.

Then the two men headed to the second floor and Josh showed Henry the second floor Library. It was big, Henry thought but as he looked through some of the books he noticed that there were a lot of outdated books. Henry noticed when they went to the children's section they did not even have Harry Potter which he only knew about because Jo and Lucas showed him and they forced him to read it.

Plus Henry noticed just like everywhere in this place, it was dirty and dusty.

Then Josh took Henry to the third floor which was a big fitness room with TVs.

"Hank, this is where you and the wifey can burn off the stress from day while you kiddo, is downstairs" Josh said showing off proudly.

Henry thought this had to been recently installed because it was not as dirty as the rest of the floors.

Henry just responded to Josh saying "Nice."

" Well that's the end of the tour, how about we go down to my office on the first floor?" Josh said in a pleasant tone.

" Sure." Henry responded.

The two men went down to Josh's office and Henry sat down in front of Josh's desk and Josh sat behind the desk.

" So anymore questions for me, Hank?" Josh asked.

" Yes, do you guys do anything with the kids outside of this facility?" Henry asked

"We do, we take the kids on trips and do various events for the community." Josh responded.

Henry wanted to know where they took those kids or what they did to them when they had on the trips but he would to tell the rest of the gang.

" Well, Hank so would you like to sign your little one and your family up for the Future of tomorrow?" Josh asked.

" Sure." Henry responded.

Then Josh got out some papers and said " Here are some papers, one is a survey and the other one is for you to become a member. Oh, before I forget Kids are free here and only the adults pay the membership."

Henry looked at the papers and for a signup sheet and the survey asked pretty sensitive questions like for people's social security number, How much they get paid, Political leanings, and they made you agree on the signup sheet to give a checking account number for a donation deposit.

" Look Josh, Can I take these papers home to my wife and talk to her about it? You know, I got to see how she feels." Henry said

" I gotcha ya, Sure you can, Hank." Josh said

" Well thank you for the tour, it was very interesting." Henry said as he felt the throw up coming.

" No problem, Hank." Josh said pleasantly.

The two men shook hands and then Henry walked out of there and then did a fast pace walking to get outside where he could just throw up in peace.

Henry found a bush on the side of the building and just went at it throwing up his guts.

Then about a minute or two later while he was still gushing his guts out, he heard someone behind him.

" Doc, that's nasty." Hanson said in disgust while looking away.

Hanson handed him a towel and said "What did the place do to ya?"

Henry finally was done, he wiped his mouth and said "That place is disgusting Hanson, I do not know how that place is still running."

" Well Maria, did tell ya that. Look let's go pick up Lucas and then head back to Dr. Moore place to tell Jo everything. Oh and Henry, I have some breath mints in the car …..you might want eat some." Hanson said as he laughed towards the end.

Henry just rolled his eyes and headed to Hanson's car.

Henry and Hanson took about 25 minutes to get to the 11th precinct and Lucas was about 5 minutes late getting to the car.

When Lucas finally got in, Hanson said angrily " Damn Lucas, what took you so long?"

" I just wanted to make sure I had everything about Lt. Reece and the skin came back under her nails and it is pretty shocking who it was matched too" Lucas said shakily.

Both Henry and Hanson in unison said " Who?"

Lucas handed Henry the folder of the findings on Lt. Reece and said shakily " Marcus."

Both Henry and Hanson were both shocked at the name and screamed " MARCUS."

Henry confused asked Lucas " Are you sure? How many times did you run it? Did you mix Marcus's findings with Reece's."

Lucas said seriously " I ran it several times because I was shocked to see the name too and did not mix anything, it was just the skin sample we found."

"My God how can did they do that? How can this happen?" Henry shaking his head angrily confused.

" This case just gets worse and worse each day, now they found way to use Marcus's DNA…Jesus" Hanson shaking his head and he was driving.

Henry didn't know what to think about this but he asked Lucas " What else did you find about Reece's murder.?"

"Well, like we thought she was poisoned. I found some in her stomach and she had an bruised rib cage and her shoulder blade was separated. My guess she got knocked out and they gave her the poison that way because I swabbed her mouth and again I found Marcus's DNA." Lucas said worriedly.

Henry tried to get his composure back and said " So she was poisoned. We have to find out where that might of come from and my god the Marcus thing again."

Then for the rest of the ride to Dr. Moore's place they were all silent, just listening to the top 40 playing on the radio.

About 15 minutes later, they arrived at Dr. Moore's and saw Lock waiting for them in his car.

It was about 7 o'clock at night and all four men rushed in the house but then Dr. Moore stopped them in the kitchen.

" Hey you guys, got to be quiet because in the room next to Jo's is a young girl with a baby who finally went to sleep, so you guys can't be coming in here like that." Dr. Moore said as she put a hand out to stop them.

" We are so sorry, Dr. Moore. We did not mean to cause any ruckus." Henry said seriously.

" It's ok. Go see, Jo and I make you guys some dinner. Just try not to make too much noise." Dr Moore said as she walked further in the kitchen.

Then the four men went into Jo's room and saw Jo in her bed watching tv with a big cast over her right leg where partially torn acl was.

Henry smiled when he seen her and she immediately saw him and gave him a lovingly smile and with a gravelly voice as she patted on the bed as she moved over in the bed "Sit down, my love."

Henry sat down on the bed and then Jo lovingly grabbed his face and tried to kiss him but Henry stopped her and she gave Henry a dirty look.

"You don't want to kiss Dr. Puke mouth, let's just get to Business." Hanson said as he just wanted to get this info out.

Henry rolled his eyes at Hanson and just waited for Jo's response.

Jo looked at Henry somewhat disgusted and said " Eww, anyway, What do you guys got?


	9. Chapter 9

_**I got to admit I lost motivation for this story for a while, but then I re-read it and found it again. I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

Then Jo motioned her hand to get someone to speak and all four men started to speak which caused Jo to motion all them to stop.

"One at a time please. How about you, Henry what did you find out today about FOT?" Jo said as she grabbed Henry playfully who was still sitting on the bed right next to her.

Jo let go of Henry and could tell whatever Henry was about to tell her really freaked him out with the expression on his face.

" Jo, Future of Tomorrow is a dump and there is no way any money that the organization gets from donations goes back to it….or least very little of it." Henry said in a depressed but serious tone.

Henry continued " The place is dirty, things are broken, kids are not being taken care of, food is disgusting and the place is not updated at all except for a fitness area for adults."

" Well that's not a surprise to hear" Jo said a she took a deep breath.

" But there's more, Jo. They take these kids on trips and community outings and I for one would like to know where and who goes with the kids and if these are recruiting trips for the Spanish Shadow gang." Henry said in a serious tone.

Then Henry, took out several pieces of paper that were in his jacket pocket and gave it to Jo and said " To sign up for FOT, the form asks very sensitive questions and it probably helps them know who to target."

Jo looked at the FOT sign up forms and could not believe what they were asking for a social security number, How much they get paid, Political leanings and their checking account number.

" Henry, I definitely think you are right about the questions help narrow who to target. I mean look at what they want to know; if they know how much the member makes and they are in the lower income bracket…I would think they would target that member or that member's kids." Jo said as she was astonished at what these sign up papers wanted.

Jo continued " I agree about the trips and community outings as well, they are probably another way the Shadow gang recruits. I think it is obvious that money the FOT makes their members donate money as well as pay their regular membership fee, is not going to the community or back in FOT. But I will give Franklin props on making the public believe he does."

Hanson then popped in the conversation and said " I find all this interesting as you two do but I think the info that I got from Maria Lowell will connect what Henry found out at the FOT center."

Jo curious to hear what Hanson had to say and said " What you got Mike?"

" Well, Maria told us that yes the FOT pretty much does brainwash these kids who they recruit and basically tells them that no one cares for them except the shadow gang and gets them into the street life." Hanson said as he took a step closer to Jo's bed.

Hanson continued " After Henry, went on his trip to FOT center, Maria told me she was visited by our boy Troy."

Before Hanson could get the next word out, Jo interrupted with a curious tone saying " TROY"

" Yup, Troy. This man was on Spanish shadow's trail pretty hot and he told Maria that Franklin was gearing up to run for Governor. Well, Franklin has a PAC and is doing interviews, holding photo ops or charity events for the poor that Maria says comes from FOT." Hanson said seriously.

Jo put her hand to her face and groaned as she said " That's not what we need for Franklin to become Governor of NY. We need to look into who is donating money to his campaign but we won't be able to see all of the donors but we can see what companies because that is public record."

Jo continued " Mike, just like you said before we need to look in the current mayor and governor and see who gave to their campaign because we might for a connection there too."

Then Jo thought of the next step she wanted to with this information and she pointed to Hanson and said " Mike, I want you to call Maria and tell her to come here because it way too dangerous for both of you to meet at her house again, especially since it's so close to FOT. She said Troy knew about a lot Franklin's business and financials, I want to know what he told her about them. Then, I want you go back to Troy's apartment with Henry and just look over the evidence and his place again…just to see if we missed anything with the stuff we know now."

Hanson nodded and said " Jo, that's good plan but there is something else you should know."

Jo said curiously "And that is?"

" When I was setting up the bug in Reece's office, I did a little digging in there and I found this list she wrote." Hanson said as he gave the list to Jo.

Jo looked at the list and saw that Reece was trying to figure out who was setting her up and who was the one leaking info to the Shadow gang.

Then Jo saw the name Mack Stevens and said " Mack Stevens, I wonder if Reece contacted him yet?

Hanson shrugged and said " I have no clue but I was thinking maybe that's how she got killed if she did."

Jo nodded in agreement and then said " Yes, could be and I will try to find a way to contact Stevens tomorrow."

Lock cleared his throat and said " Reece didn't die from contacting anyone, the Spanish Shadow just took her out because they wanted to rule the station and they put Potter in charge. They didn't even know if she was looking into your case."

" POTTER! Ok, so they just offed her but what did the morgue find from her body about how she died?" Jo said surprised as she was sitting straight up in the bed.

All four men gulped and then Lucas in a petrified tone said " I guess, it's my time to talk now."

Jo laughed and said " Yes, Lucas let's have the results."

Lucas said in a scared tone " Well, she had an bruised rib cage and her shoulder blade was separated. Reece was poisoned and she skin under her nails which the DNA was a match to Marcus."

Jo then knew why Lucas was so scared telling the results and she shouted " MARCUS" In a surprised tone.

Jo then angrily struck her hand down on the bed and said angrily " They are always one step ahead, freaking always."

Then Henry, grabbed her hand and said " Jo watch, you do not want injury something else."

Jo knew Henry was right but she grabbed her hand and said " Yes, Henry I know."

She then went back to the news Lucas she just told her and said " They planned this all along, they must of taken several samples of Marcus DNA when they killed him and had to plan to frame me and then kill Reece."

" The only thing I do not get is, the timeline doesn't fit and it is a fact that she was alive and well before Marcus died. We have people that can prove that." Jo said in a frustrating tone.

Henry who was still sitting on the bed next to Jo, said to her " Look Jo, first we know they can forge documents, pictures and anything else they want to fit that timeline. Plus, they already did that with you and it doesn't matter if we have witnesses because the Shadow gang will just off them too."

Jo said calmly " You are right Henry, especially because Potter is in charge…there will be a lot corrupt things happening."

Then in a serious tone, Jo said " Mike, it might get really dangerous in the precinct but do not quit, let them fire you. We do not need them to know you are digging up stuff about the Shadow's operations."

Hanson nodded and said " I got you, Jo."

" Hey you five case hunters, are you ready to eat because dinner is ready." Dr. Moore said as she walked in to Jo's room.

All of them nodded and said yes, which made Dr. Moore laugh.

Dr. Moore then grabbed Jo's wheelchair and helped her in it and said " Then, lets head to the kitchen."

Then all four guys rushed to the kitchen and sat down at the table as Dr. Moore wheeled Jo to the table and said " Well, today it is just spaghetti and meatballs but I hope you five enjoy it."

Dr. Moore saw the five of them just wolfing down the food and said with a laughter " Hey, the food is not going anywhere slow down you five."

All of them looked at Dr. Moore and said in almost unison with food in their mouth " It's good."

Dr. Moore chuckled with a smile and said " I'm glad."

Lucas and Lock then let out a big belch and the whole table just looked at those two with the fiercest side eye one could give.

" What? It means we enjoyed it." Lock said with a smile on his face.

Lucas nodded in agreement.

" Riggghht." Henry said as he was disgusted by what he just saw.

"Alright, you five if you need me, I will be in the living room." Dr. Moore said as she walked out of the kitchen.

" Look Mike, I still want you talk more to Maria and figure what more she knows about Franklin's businesses and finances. Also, I want you still to go over to Troy's place with Henry and look at all the evidence and just see if we missed anything." Jo said seriously.

Jo continued " I will look up Reece's FBI friend tomorrow and see how to contact him. Plus, we have to look into the companies donating to Franklin's campaign and who has donated to FOT. Also, so who has donated to the current mayor and Governor's past runs."

Lucas who was done his dinner said " What do you want Lock and I to do?"

Jo responded "Honestly, go back to the hotel in Jersey and continue as normal. I will try to figure something out for you guys but for now….I have nothing for you two."

Lock then smiled and said " Alright, Lucas we binge watching Scandal then!"

Lock got up and then pulled Lucas up and continued "We gotta get snacks first."

Lucas just followed Lock out the door as the other three just let out laugh at what they just saw.

As she finished her dinner, Jo said " This all starts tomorrow, so rest up you two."

Hanson just nodded and Henry said alright as he slurped his last noodle.

" Are you Lucas and Lock now?"Jo said as she glared at Henry.

" Heyyyy, c'mon now." Henry said sarcastically.


End file.
